Prison Garden
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: She is young and abuside. Her father hates her. He is a prince and powerful never meant to look at her. She was suppose to die in her mothers garden but he saved her. So why did destiny alter so much for them? Full Summery Inside. SxS TxE
1. Father

_**Hello you guys!! This is a story I have been writing for a while now! But I never thought of publishing it!! Well here is is. The Prison Garden. Chapter One: Father. Oh By the way, this is the summery I couldn't fit this whole thing in the summery so here it is!! And every chapter will have a quote or something from a song!! Luv Ya**_

A young girl named Sakura Kinomoto is daughter of Duke Fujitaka Kinomoto and late Lady Nadeshiquo Kinomoto. She is always imprisoned. Anytime her father thinks she had done something wrong she is locked inside the horrible garden and treated like a high class criminal. The garden was planted by her mother and her brother secretly when she was young. Soon after her mother died and her brother moved away her father found out about the garden and hated it letting it rot. The same he plans to do with Sakura if she does not find a husband he approves of. But the worst thin is if she does not marry the cold and heartless prince...the garden and herself will die together. That is her destiny just like her mothers but destiny can be altered.

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter One: Father

_**'I'm terrified of you but still without a doubt...I'll still love you because you are my Father.'**_

_**-Ashley Lawrence**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

It was a beautiful day and I had finally decided even though I was told against it went out to the market and see what they had for sale today. Sadly everything was very expensive and the fact I forgot my money made it even worse.

"Its her! Its really her!" A villager shouted.

"Yes, Princess Tomoyo has finally come back!" My ears where on high alert, if Tomoyo-chan was back then I could finally play with someone and talk with her. Not like that boring old house I call a home.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I shouted out of nowhere. I started to run as fast as I could to the meeting place. Trying to dodge everything in sight. Seconds later I reached a small bridge and under it a river. _'I wonder if she is even here.' _I thought sadly to myself.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned and found Tomoyo standing in the middle of the bridge. She looked worried. _'Did something happen when she was away?'_I quickly ran up to her to only be stopped by her. "Sakura-chan go back home!!" I looked at her sadly.

"But Tomoyo! I just got here."

"You don't understand! He's back!"

"Who?"

"Your father." That was enough to send fear and shock through out my body and soul

_**Kinomoto Residence**_

_**Normal POV**_

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Shouted a man in his mid forties. He had straight short honey brown hair, glasses, and archaeological cloths on. The most frightening thing to the servants was that he was angry with the little lady and that was not pleasant. Especially not for her.

"Don't make me repeat myself Reu. Where is my daughter!?" Reu's body was shaking if she did not say something soon, both her and the little lady would be in terrible trouble.

"Master Fujitaka please calm down." She said her voice still shivering. She was chubby but not all that chubby yet skinny enough to have more bust and butt than any one of the maids there.

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER!! I WANT HER IN MY SIGHTS NOW!!"

"F-Father." A small quivering voice responded to his fit. He turned around and he smiled wickedly.

"Ah, there you are, my precious Sakura where have you been my dear?" He asked coming closer to her. She entered the living room.

"I-I was at the m-market, I-I wanted to get you a welcome gift." She said not meeting his stern and twisted gaze.

"How sweet of you, did you find anything?"

"N-No, I did not have my money so I could not b-buy you anything."

"That's alright." He looked at Reu and the other servants. "I need to be alone with my daughter." He said sharply. The servants took the hints and left but Reu took a worried glance at Sakura and Sakura smiled. The door closed and Fujitaka exploded. "SAKURA! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!"

"Father please Don't be angry, I was bored I wanted to go outside."

"I told you." He came closer. "I told you, you are not allowed to leave this house! Unless its to see the prince. No one else!"

"B-But fa-" A loud smack was heard throughout the room and a red mark was on Sakura's face resembling a hand. The pain made her hold her cheek but that was a big mistake on her side. Her father punched her in the stomach and she fell on the floor he continued repeatedly kicking her all over her body. Then he lifted her by the hair and dragged her outside.

"I will teach you not to disobey me ever again!" He shouted into nothingness.

"Father! FATHER LET GO! FATHER!!"

"SHUT UP!! YOU USELESS CHILD!" He opened and iron door that was covered in moss and threw Sakura through it. "You'll stay here tonight! And I want you awake when I get back! Do you understand?!" Sakura did not answer. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!"

"Yes." She replied trying to choke back her tears.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Father." He slammed the door in her face and she just sat there holding back her tears and repeating a phrase her father told her to.

"I'm worthless and I deserve this. My life has no purpose but this." She repeated over and over to herself in the darkness.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!Oh and like my story Silent Life which is currently in progress there will be a preview and reviews bu since this is the first chapter there are no reviews!!

**_Chapter Two: Why?_**

"Reu..." I bit my lower lip. "I'm Scared of him Reu, really scared." I could imagine her surprised face, I've never told her how I feel and this was one of my deepest fears. Suddenly I felt someone embrace me tightly.

"Don't worry my little cherry blossom. Everything is going to be alright."

"Little Cherry B-Blossom..." No one had ever called me that since my mother died and my father...of course he would never call me that out of affection. He hated me. Out of nowhere I hugged her back with equal strength.

"Arigato Reu."


	2. Why?

_**Hello Teenage Baltimore!! I'm Corny Collins...lol!! I love hairspray!! Sorry but this has nothing to do with the story I just love the movie musical and both CD'S!! Lol anyways...I'm updating this story kinda fast but because the chapters are so short it'll be easier to update depending on the length. Also because I update Silent Life every Wednessday or Thursday somtimes on weekends but Prison Garden can be updated Monday or Tuesday or whenever I have already updated Silent Life I'll continue to type for Prison Garden and most likely update a day or two later. And with summer coming up...this is going to be so fun!! lol anyways I also for got the disclammer but sadly to say inthis story the characters will not be saying it, it'll just be standard. So...**_

__

**I do not own CCS and that's all you need.**

_**'Why did you change...after everyone was gone? Did you ever really love me? Then why?**_

_**-Ashley Lawrence**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

My eyes slowly but carefully opened to see if I was out of the garden but sadly, I was not. I looked around and frowned everything was dark but I could see clearly that the garden was dead. I got to my feet and felt around for anything that was alive but I knew all too well feeling was much sadder than seeing. I hate the feeling. The door creped open and I ran back to my spot on the dirty floor. It was him...my father.

"Your awake I see." He said with his same wicked smile.

"Yes father." I replied like a robot.

"Come I want you to have lunch with me before I leave again."

_'Its already lunch time huh? I was out for that long...'_ My father held out his hand to me and I took it.

"Of course Father." We walked together in silence to the dinning room.

He sat me down at the far end of the long table and he sat at the other end. The servants brought our lunch and soon went away except Reu who stood by my side. My father glared at her but she did not move. Why did she always do that? Stay with me when she knew she could be badly hurt or...worse.

"As you well know Sakura I will be going back on my travels to continue the excavation."

"Yes Father."

"I'll be away for about a year so in that time frame I will have frequent visits since I will be very close to home. I will leave in two days. A ball is going to be held for the Prince's birthday starting from today." I wanted me to go it was obvious but guess what? I don't want to.

"Ie." I said staring at him with a blank face.

"What?"

"I don't want to go." I said firmly,

"Your mind will change when night fall comes." He dismissed himself and went to his living quarters. I let go of a long breath I had no idea was being held inside of me. I slumped in my chair and looked towards the celling. A cherry blossom was painted on it. I looked to my left and saw Reu staring sadly at me.

"Little Lady you could not challenge him like that you don't know what he is capable of." I heard Reu say but I ignored her comment.

"If I don't I'm never going to be free, I must try."

"But if you do you could loose your life." continued Reu, I hung my head in defeat.

"Reu..." I bit my lower lip. "I'm scared of him Reu, really scared." I could imagine her surprised face, I've never told her how I feel and this was one of my deepest fears. Suddenly I felt someone embrace me tightly.

"Don't worry my little cherry blossom. Everything is going to be alright."

"Little Cherry B-Blossom..." No one had ever called me that since my mother died and my father...of course he would never call me that out of affection. He hated me. Out of nowhere I hugged her back with equal strength.

"Arigato Reu."

_**Nightfall**_

Currently I was helping Reu in the kitchen. I always wanted to know hoe in the world she cooked all those meals in a single day. I was really fun helping her with dinner! I saw all different kinds of spices and ingredients. What I loved the most was that I finally had someone to spend time with! Me and Reu were always distant from each other but she would always help me out with my father when things got too serious even when I was locked in the garden for a good while my father would forget I was in there and Reu would help me out feed me, cloth me, and talk to me. Suddenly my perfect afternoon come crashing down all too soon.

"Oh Sakura." I heard a sickly sweet voice call out. I quickly cleaned my hands and face then I went to answer the kitchen door.

"Yes father?"

"Come get dressed darling the carriage is waiting for you outside." He said smiling at me. I shivered but stood my ground. I said what I meant and I do what I say!

"Ie." I said with a blank expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you before I'm not going to the Prince's Birthday Ball!" My voice was raising and that was another mistake that I knew I was going to pay for soon.

"Kinomoto Sakura! Do not raise your voice at me!" I was getting mad! I didn't care if he was my father! I am sick of getting beaten! I'm sick of being hated! I don't want to feel like that garden!! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME IT!

"I'm not going!" My father's insane look entered his eyes again and I knew I was about to pay. Dearly.

"Reu leave! Now!" Reu glared at him.

"No! I'm staying right here!" My father searched her from foot to toe. Why was he doing that? Either way I knew it would be bad if Reu stayed here.

"Reu do not make me repeat myself." He hissed. Still searching her. I could see the fright in Reu's eyes and I could not let her suffer for something that concerned me.

"Reu...I'll be alright just go, don't worry about me." I gave her a reassuring smile. It was fake but that was all I could do for her. I couldn't control my father, but I could control who he used and that was enough.

"If you need me just call my name."

"Alright." She slowly exited the kitchen. When the door closed my father slapped me across my face.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!!"

"FATHER STOP!!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" He raised his fist and hit me in the stomach I was still standing but he decided to start kicking me. And mind you for a man in his forties he kicked pretty damn good and hard!! "WORTHLESS! DISCUSTING! UNBEARBLE!! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER KILLED HERSELF! YOU KILLED HER!!" He raised me by the neck and pushed me against the wall squeezing my neck.

"F-father I...I can't b-breath." I said struggling against his strong grip. He held me harder and raised me higher on the wall. My feet could not touch the ground. I kicked but it did not affect him.

"SHUT UP!" He grabbed a near by knife and raised it yo my left check. The tip of the blade started to slice through my skin as if I was just another vegetable or meat. That was the thing about knives, it did not care who you were if the wielder wanted to cut a human the knife would gladly do it so long it could cut something. "Now are you going to the ball!?"

"N-no..." He pushed the blade deeper into my skin I screamed in pain but my father smiled with satisfaction. I'd lost and we both knew it. "I'll go..."

"I did not hear you what did you say?" He turned his face and let me see his ear simultaneously pushing the blade in deeper I screamed louder. I wanted to call Reu...I wanted to so bad, but I knew she would get hurt even more than I am so kept my mouth shut. I could feel the tip of the blade touch my cheek bone and it began to scrape at it

"I'LL GO!! JUST STOP!!" He withdrew the blade and let go of my neck. I dropped to the floor. I looked up and I could see half of the blade was covered in blood, the other half was still clean.

_'Half the blade in my face...why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you father? I don't understand...'_

"Now say it." He hissed into my ear. My eyes started to sting. But I didn't cry. I couldn't cry not in front of him because then...then I would surely die.

"NO!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE BEFORE?! WHEN MOTHER AND TOUYA WERE HERE? Why...why...WHY CAN;T YOU BE MY FATHER AGAIN!!"

"Go get dressed Sakura! The carriage is waiting." He finally said after a long and unbearable silence. My blood severed as my tears but even thought I was sad I could have sworn I'd saw his eyes soften but I knew that was the only human I would ever see in him never to be seen again.

"WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING GO BACK TO NORMAL!?" My father left and a protective figure loomed over me. I looked and found Reu. "Reu why can't things go back to normal? Why...Why...Why...I don't understand." My voice was quivering but that was all I would let myself do. No tears. She took me into a tight embrace caressing my hair.

"Come let's get you ready before he comes back."

Hope you liked it!! Now I only got a few reviews but that's alright the story just strted yesterday! Lol. So here comes the reviews and a very interesting preview!!

**_People Who Reviewed_**

_MADnESS ()_

JaxFanFictionversion

Black-Sakura27

Danni Lea

darkstar of ice

**_Thank you so much for reviewing!! I hope you keep on reading!! Now for the preview!!_**

**_Preview: Chapter 3: The Birthday Ball_**

Sakura's POV

I heard someone close the balcony door and curtains. My heart pounded hard when the thought of my father came into view. Tears wanted to get loose but I would not let them. I would never let them fall until I found someone that could make them! I covered my head with my hands and my body began to shake violently just thinking of what he would do to me. I could feel somones hand raise and I could hear their hands rushiing down I waited for the stinning pain of his hand then...


	3. Birthday Ball

_**Hey!! Finally I got to update this chapter!! Its much longer than the previous one's so I hope you like this one too!! Now for the disclamer:**_

__

**CCS does not belong to me and again that's all you need to know.**

* * *

"_**All Hail The Prince!"**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I waved good bye to my father and Reu as the carriage took off for the royal castle. Reu knew I did not think much of the prince, heck I did not even know what he looked like! If other girls would hear me they would think I was some savage beast from the middle of nowhere. But I could care less I have my own problems right now and I have no time for any kind of love...AT ALL!

"Little Lady." I looked up from the floor and saw the driver smiling at me. "We have arrived." I smiled back.

"Arigato Remi-kun." Remi was Reu's son. He's two years older than me. His eyes are as blue as the sky and his hair as black as the night. He was so nice to me even though I only talked to him when I could get out or when I went to school when I did he was never mean. But when I smiled he frowned.

"Little Lady please, if you cannot smile please do not, it is better to show your feelings clearly than hide it from the ones that love and care about you." I was taken aback by his sudden statement. He had never said anything of the sort to me and much less with a serious tone.

"Ne, Remi-kun please pick me up at 12:30 I want to get home early alright?" Remi sighed but nodded. I got off the carriage.

_**Remi's POV**_

_'I wonder how much more of this she can take. I'm sorry I can't protect you from your father Sakura...but I'll do my best by the sides of cheering you up when I can. Its all I can do..for now.'_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_'I wonder what he meant by that.'_ I shrugged off the thought and went inside the castle. It was packed! People were dancing and drinking and there were about 3 lines just to say hello to the Prince. To some extent it was pathetic. But then I saw a line of men I looked up and saw that they were waiting to say hello to Tomoyo, I giggled. She waved at me and I just smiled holding my wounded and bandaged cheek hoping she would not see it.

_**-With Tomoyo-**_

"He did it again..." Tomoyo said to herself looking at Sakura sadly.

"What?" Prince Eriol turned to Tomoyo a gentle smile crossing his lips. Tomoyo blushed a bit and turned back to the line.

_'I'm glad I still have that affect on you even though you've been gone such a long time Tomoyo.'_

"Its nothing Prince Eriol." Tomoyo said playing with her hair. Eriol cringed at the Prince part.

"Its Eriol." He said. Tomoyo turned to him and looked at him curiously. "E-ri-ol. Remember? That's my name not Prince but just plain Eriol."

"Oh...right. Eriol-kun." She repeated whispering his name he smiled.

"Good. Now that that's done with. You know I can see right through your lies." Tomoyo looked away again.

"Don't worry about it, it'll only cause you more trouble..."

_'I don't want to do that not to you.'_

"Anyways I already have a plan." He chuckled.

"You have not changed a bit Princess Tomoyo." Tomoyo frowned.

"T-o-m-o-y-o."

"Huh?"

"My name is Tomoyo, not Princess Tomoyo just Tomoyo."

"But you never..." Eriol said in surprise but Tomoyo shook her head.

"To you my name is Tomoyo...I-I don't like when you use formalities with me," Tomoyo whispered the last part but Eriol could still hear her.

"I see." He said with a playful smile. "Then Tomoyo it is." She stood up.

"And you know Eriol...me not changing. Its a good thing too!" She said walking over to the other prince.

"Same old Tomoyo huh? The one I have been in love with since childhood and still cannot mange to tell her." He chuckled to himself. "Yep, same beautiful and graceful Tomoyo."

"Hey Li!" Tomoyo hissed into his ear. The other girls shot her a death glare but she just ignored them. She already loved someone else so it was no use getting upset over Li Syaoran.

"What?!" He hissed back at her.

"I need a favor from you." He glared at her from the side of his eye.

"What makes you think I'll do it?"

"Because if you don't I could tell all these girls to start kissing and hugging you!" He growled.

"What is it?"

"I have a friend that could really some help right now."

"So why can't you do it? Its your friend!!" Tomoyo put a distant look on her face.

"Because I can't help her anymore. I wish I could but..."

Li hated to see other people suffer, that was the only reason he accepted the title of Prince, to protect the people he loved and to protect his kingdom. If that was not what motioned him then he would be even more selfish and cold than he was now. And Tomoyo out of all the people, she was the one suffering his childhood friend that was something that could not go without dealing with.

"Please Li...help her." Tomoyo looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Where is she?" Tomoyo smiled.

"She just went to the balcony. Left Wing."

"Alright, You'll pay for this Daidouji."

"I don't mind."

_**Normal POV**_

Li walked strait through the crowd of screaming girls. He did not even glance at any of them. He knew they were very beautiful but in his eyes they all looked so ugly! All two faced and didn't care about anything except themselves and money, that was the main reason he was so cold to them more than the opposite sex. And he thought that the girl Tomoyo was talking about was just another conceited rich brat. So he was no really looking forward to helping out. When he reached the balcony he closed the doors and the curtains. This way no one could see what he did.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I heard someone close the balcony door and curtains. My heart pounded hard when the thought of my father came into view. Tears wanted to get loose but I would not let them. I would never let them fall until I found someone that could make them! I covered my head with my hands and my body began to shake violently just thinking of what he would do to me. I could feel someones hand raise and I could hear their hands rushing down I waited for the stinging pain of his hand but it never came.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say in a warm and concerned voice. I looked up and saw Prince Li. I may not know what he looks like but its kind of hard not to know his name when its all over your classroom.

"P-Prince L-Li..." I took a deep breath and wiped away beads of tears that had formed at the sides of my eyes. "Please do not scare me like that."

"Whatever, I'm only here on a favor so I don't care if your scared or not." My hands formed into fists and a fresh batch of tears started to sting my eyes like a thousand needles being poked into my eyes.

"If you don't care...if you really don't care...WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Whatever, I'm only here on a favor so I don't care if your scared or not." She looked back down at her hands and I could see them clenching into fits.

_'What's up with this girl?'_ Then she finally spoke.

"If you don't care..." She started "If you really don't care...THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She looked back up when she shouted at me and I could see she was trying to hold her tears in. I felt bad. Not just bad I felt horrible and somehow seeing her emerald eyes shinning with tears and her facial expression filled with anger and sadness made me feel even worse. Then I realized. She was not like the girls inside. She was something much more. "Why are you here then? Why can't things go back to the way they were? Why?"

_'What is she talking about?'_

"When mama, Touya and father..." I could hear her forcefully holding back her tears and choking In the process. She was trying not to cry, trying to be strong, stronger than she actually is. I could see it. So clearly. She was a beautiful creature every curve in her body perfect a lovely face and enchanting emerald eyes to match her figure. But she was too pale. The only good thing about it was that it brought out her eyes much more. But I could also see she was small and weak, barely able to go with herself, she was too fragile to be played with and to beautiful to have the guts to even touch such a goddess. Without thinking I gently took her chin and made her face me she gasped in surprise. I looked straight into her enchanting emerald eyes.

"If you try this hard not to cry maybe its better if you let it out..." I put my hand to her chest feeling around for her heart beat when I found it I patted her heart. "If your heart and yourself are hurt so badly." Her eyes watered even more and her frown began to deepen her eyes narrowed and in the process her tears began to fall. With a sharp intake of breath she broke down. I let her bury her face into my chest and I hugged her tightly as she cried her heart out. From then on I could see...this girl...the one I have just meet by chance...her heart was broken into several pieces and she needed someone to put it back together. Piece by Piece. Poor soul. Poor beautiful soul. I wish I could help her a little more but at that time...all I could do was let her cry on me. In me. Letting my body absorbing all her grief and sorrow.

_**12:30 am**_

"Your Majesty?" I heard a firm yet gently voice call out to me.

"Yes." I answered back. "What is it Yukito?"

"Sir there is a carriage outside waiting for a girl named Kinomoto Sakura do you know of her? The ladies at the ball say they don't know." I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms and smiled.

_'Sakura...Cherry Blossom huh? I like that.'_

"Here take her, I'll talk to the carriage driver." Yukito cam in and waited for me to give her to him. When I tried to make her let go of me but she wouldn't, instead she held me tighter.

"Don't let me go back, please I'm scared of him...really scared." Then I suddenly felt something wet fall on my shirt. When I looked down I saw her crying in her sleep and her face turned from calm to scared. I sighed.

"Yukito."

"Yes?"

"Tell the driver that Miss Kinomoto Sakura will be staying at the Royal Palace and before nightfall tomorrow she will return home."

"Yes my Prince."

"And tell Ruby to prepare a guest room, I'll be waiting in my quarters."

"Right away." Yukito left I prepared to go through the balcony back upstairs but then again I don't need those girls staring at me. So I decided to just jump to my room, and that's what I did, I jumped to my room. Sadly the window to my room was locked.

"Damn Security." I picked the lock and it successfully opened. "I'm going to have to change that lock later." I laid the Kinomoto girl down on my bed and tucked her under the sheets tightly and comfortably. She stirred a little and woke up.

"L-Li Oji..." I frowned.

"Go back to sleep Kinomoto it's late." She shook her head stubbornly.

"No...I-I...Arigato..." She said her eyes closing. "Thank you...for...caring..." She fell back asleep.

"Kinomoto." I sighed sadly. More tears come flowing out of her closed eyes lids. I put my hand to her face hesitantly..._'Screw it!'_ I wiped away her tears gently, and caressed her cheek slowly and softly. "Wonder what's really wrong with you." I whispered. I shook my head furiously. "Damn weaknesses." I mumbled under my breath. That's what always got to me, seeing girls suffer, especially girls. I pulled up a chair beside the bed and waited for Ruby to take her to a room of her own. Without realizing it though, I fell asleep and for some bizarre reason I held her hand and kept holding it until morning. This had to be the most interesting birthday ball ever.

* * *

You like? Well I do, its one of my fave chapters because Sakura finally meets Syaoran. Lol!! Well know for Reviews and Previews!

**_People Who Reviewed Or Left Alerts_**

Shiona Acitiu

lil.ramen.lover

DemonFoxgirl101

Yume Suzuhara

sxs4eva

Danni Lea

Black-Sakura27

Cheyly

brightestaflights

mysticchowz

rosita

Magatito-chan

JaxFanFictionversion

darkstar of ice

**_Thanks so mcuh for the great reviews!! Keep on reading and reviewing!! Now for the Preview_**

* * *

**_Preview: Chapter 4: Questions_**

**_Sakura's POV_**

"W-Where am I?" I looked around the room and it was well...green. I heard someone groan beside me I jumped and looked down, I gasped. "P-p-p-prince L-Li." I whispered his name as if it was forbiden for me to say and in some ways...it was.

_'But if he's here than...'_ I felt something squeeze my hand gently but still tight enogh for it to seem it was protecting me. I took off the covers and saw that he was holding my hand

_'Has he been holding my hand all this time?'_ Uncoinciously I sqeezed his hand gently and in that moment in time we held each others hands protectivly without moving an inch.


	4. Questions

_**Hey people!! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. But I just graduated from 8TH GRADE!! Finally!! And my prom was the same week too. So I've been busy sorry about that. Oh and I am finally on SUMMER VACATION!! so updates will be more frequent! **_

_**Well here's chapter four QUESTIONS! Lets see what happened after Syaoran has fallen asleep while holding out dear Sakura's hand.**_

_**CCS is not mine its clamps.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Questions

_****_

'What's really happening?'

_**Sakura's POV**_

I woke up in a state of confusion. I don't know were I am, and I didn't exactly have memory of what happened last night. But something does vaguely go in my mind. Its the prince...and it looked like someone was crying on him but he did not seem to mind. Whatever it is I know it had to do with me but sadly my memory is on lock down.

"W-Where am I?" I looked around the room was well...green. I heard someone groan beside me I jumped and looked down, I gasped. "P-p-p-prince L-Li." I whispered his name as if it was forbidden for me to say and in some ways...it was.

_'But if he's here then...'_ I felt something squeeze my hand gently but still tight enough for it to seem it was protecting me. I took off the covers and saw that he was holding my hand.

_'Has he been holding my hand all this time?'_ Unconsciously I squeezed his hand gently and in that moment in time we held each others hands protectively without moving an inch. But realizing what I was doing I tried to take my hand back but the prince only held on to it tighter.

"You sure are noisy when you wake up." The prince said waking up. He looked at me quizzically he probably saw my beat red face. "Are you alright? It seems that you have a fever." He touched my forehead and I felt my face heat up even more and I looked away.

"N-no...I'm...alright." I said in a whisper. He let my head go and made me look at him. "L-Li..san.." He closed his eyes and slightly slammed his hand on the soft bed. He neared his face towards mine. I could feel my heart speeding up. When he was close enough that he could kiss me he withdrew and opened his eyes again.

"No. You are fine." I let out a long and hot breath I didn't even know I was holding. That was a little to close...why would he do that just to see if I had a fever? He looked at me curiously. "But your still a little red. Maybe your still tired I don't know."

"S-still tired?" He nodded. "Li-Oji. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember do you?" I shook my head. He sighed.

"You cried on me last night and fell asleep while doing so. I took you to my room and fell asleep waiting for one of my damn maids to fix you a room." Then it hit me. I did cry on him!! Not only that but...he let me. I thought he was cold and heartless to everyone and only some pretty boy who manipulated women. But it didn't seem that way. Not at all.

"Thanks."

"You said that last night too." He threw me a sun dress. "Well here, one of the servants sent it in here a while ago. Considering the condition your in you might want to put it on."

"A-Alright." He stayed in the room. I blushed even more. "A-Ano...i-if you don't mind...I would like to dress alone."

"Oh sorry, most girls don't mind dressing in front of me." He said with a shrug.

_'What a pig!'_ I thought in disgust. He went out. I slowly took off my party dress and put on the pink sun dress he gave me. It just so happens that pink is my favorite color. So that made me a little happy wearing my favorite color. I opened the door and saw Li waiting at the side impatiently.

"I'm-" I began starting to apologized, but he cut me off.

"You sure took a while.' He said with an irritated expression.

"I-I'm sorry..." He looked at me for a while and it seemed that he was studying me. It didn't feel like what my father was doing to Reu...it felt like, like he wanted to know more about me not..not like what my father wanted with Reu.

"Come on."

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"I-I'm sorry." She said looking the other way, well at least she's not saying sorry your majesty. That is so annoying! I studied her for a bit and my eyes froze and stared at her bandaged cheek. How could I have not noticed that last night?

_'I wonder what happened.'_ I shrugged off the thought and turned around.

"Come on." I said firmly ready to go.

"Excuse me?" I turned my head and glared at her.

"I said, COME ON!!" I heard her squeal a little. I turned back to face her and saw she was covering her head and was shaking.

"H-Hey..." I stuttered. _'I never meant to scare her.'_ She looked up and I saw tears forming in her eyes. _'She's scared...really scared. But why.'_

"Y-Your not going to..." She cut herself off. What did she think I was going to do? Why was she so scared? Then I remembered the night before.

_**Flashback**_

"Yukito came in and waited for me to give her to him. When I tried to make her let go of me she wouldn't, instead she held me tighter.

"Don't let me go back, please I'm scared of him...really scared." Then I suddenly felt something wet fall on my shirt. When I looked down I saw her crying in her sleep and her face transformed from calm to scared. I sighed.

_**End of flashback**_

_'Who was she so scared of?'_ I came up to her and took her hand gently.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." She looked at me her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oooooohhhhhh Li-kun!" I looked behind Kinomoto and saw Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Syaoran it seems you have taken a liking to her." Eriol said smirking at me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked puzzled.

"Because your holding Sakura-chan's hand!" Tomoyo squealed pointing at our hands. We quickly let go of each other.

"ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!!" I screamed but failed to notice Kinomoto flinch.

"Tomo-chan?" Kinomoto asked quizzically

"The one and only." Tomoyo replied with a wide smile.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!" She shouted hugging Tomoyo. It didn't seem like her own screams affected her. That's normal. I think. "I didn't know you were staying here!"

"Where else would I stay silly?" They laughed. "Well let me introduce everyone!" They looked at me and Eriol. "This is Prince Hiragizawa Eriol from the Hiragizawa kingdom, and well I don't think I need to introduce you and Li-kun." Kinomoto blushed scarlet and I snorted.

"Nice to meet you...Ummm.." Eriol began but was cut off on the fact that he did not know her name,

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura-desu."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you too Prince Eriol." That name sounded familiar. Kinomoto were have I heard it before other than last night.

"Kinomoto huh?" I said thinking out loud.

"Y-yes?"

"Nothing." Then all of a sudden the atmosphere of the corridor changed from cheery to drop dead serious. I thought I was the only serious person around here. Tomoyo felt Kinomoto's bandaged cheek. I was wondering how she even got the big of a bandaged. Was her wound really that server?

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked but Kinomoto looked away from her.

"Nothing, I-I just fell and..." I could see Tomoyo getting angry.

"Stop lying!!" She shouted at Kinomoto. I've never seen her shout before even Eriol was surprised. I was about to intervene when Eriol gave me a warning glance advising me to stay out of it. "He hurt you again didn't her? Why won't you tell anyone!! You know I won't if you don't agree to it!! So why suffer?!" Kinomoto gave no answer. I stared at her face. Her expression was a mixture of sadness, anger, and longing. Longing? But for what.

"I'll t-tell you when..." Kinomoto looked at me and Eriol again. "When were alone." Tomoyo sighed in frustration.

"Your so stubborn!" She said playfully

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to take Kinomoto back home." Kinomoto froze. Her eyes began to fill with fear and she just stared at me.

"Just a little longer, please, don't send me back yet." She pleaded. "Anything just not right now." I sighed.

"Before nightfall you twit." Her face light up with joy.

"THANK YOU!" She said hugging me tightly. I felt my face heat up and I faked a cough for her to take a hint and get off of me. Apparently she didn't.

"Get off of me will you!" I preyed her arms from around my neck.

"Sorry." She said innocently.

"Don't be! Just don't hug me next time!" She nodded.

"Well, what shall we be doing today?" Asked Eriol with a dramatic sigh. I almost rolled my eyes but controlled myself. Kinomoto and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled.

"PICNIC!" They both shouted in unison.

"We have not had..." Tomoyo started.

"A picnic in a long time..." Ended Sakura. They looked like sisters in that moment and I have to admit. Kinomoto did look cute. Wait...CUTE?! What am I thinking?!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but we-" Eriol said but Tomoyo quickly cut him off.

"Its already planned out." Tomoyo said. I raised a brow.

"Oh? And who is the person who owns this land and castle?" I said

"Oh. That's right..Prince Li has a point." Kinomoto said disappointed. It was so easy to corner her without any arguments from her side.

"Please Li, I hardly doubt you would be capable of stopping something already in motion." Tomoyo smiled evilly. NOT a good sign. "unless you want to hurt our feelings." SHE GOT ME!! Damn she knows me too damn well for my liking. "What's it gonna be Li?"

"You little bi-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah Li watch your language around me." I heard Eriol chuckle it was the end of the line for me, and we all knew it except of course Kinomoto. I growled.

"Fine." I grumbled under my breath. But Tomoyo just loves to torture me.

"Excuse me, I did not hear you quiet right, say it again."

"I said..FINE!!" I heard another frightened squeal and saw Kinomoto hiding behind Tomoyo.

"Its alright Sakura-chan he won't do anything to you...right Li?" She glared at me and I glared back.

"Yeah whatever."

"Tomoyo why don't you and Kinomoto-san go ahead of us." Eriol suggested steeping in.

"That's a great idea, come on Sakura-chan." She said helping Kinomoto balance herself. She glared once more at me and left.

"H-Hai." After the girls were so far we could not see them. Eriol began to talk.

"Li."

"What?!" I said a little irritated.

"You can not shout around Miss Kinomoto." I rolled my eyes.

"And why not? I'm the Prince of this kingdom and I can do whatever I please."

"That may be true but...your hurting her." Ok know I am confused.

"How exactly am I doing that?!"

"I don't exactly now why but when you shout she's afraid that you'll do something to her."

"What does she think I'll do? Abuse or mistreat her?" Eriol remained silent for a few agonizing seconds. Is that what she thought I'll do? "HIRAGIZAWA!!" The silence remained but about a minute later he replaid.

"If you question the past...the present will soon be revealed but if you question the present the future can be made clearer." With those words he went after the girls.

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions

_'What was that suppose to mean?! If you question the...what?! Oh who cares!'_ That must have meant something...something important I missed! But I shrugged the thought away as I followed Eriol.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I was planning to update two chapter this one and the next but...I was having some difficulties with my notebook. (IT WOULDN'T STAND STILL) I got frustarted and left the thing alone. Sorry!! But there will be two chapters for Silent Life so look for them!! Now for the famous REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!!

**_People Who Reviews/Left Alerts_**

_SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind_

_4ever Hold Your Peace_

_drkangel18_

_AngelEmCuti_

_driftingwonderer_

_Ann03525_

_darkryubaby_

_heather_

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_

_Heartbreakdi_

_gemgembo_

_rosita_

_black-labrador_

_ladyblossem_

_Danni Lea_

_JaxFanfictionversion_

_Anonymousfanfic_

_Thank You sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews!! You guys are amazing and I hope you keep on reading!! And now for the PREVIEW!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 Preview: Returns and Answers_**

"May I ask why you are laughing?" Asked Eriol sweetly. His voice still make me vomit when he talks. I made a small gagging sound and face. Tomoyo glared at me while Eriol just ignored me. But Kinomoto stared at me and giggled to herself and I did the strangest thing...I winked at her. When she began to blush and she looked away I smiled liking the effect I was having on her. _'What the hell am I doing?'_


	5. Returns and Answers

_**Hi, Sorry for the delay. I was trying to finish up some other things along with the fact of my new found problem of an idiot brother putting a password on his computer!! Oh well. Anyways he's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. By the way no reviews this time.

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: Answers and Returns

"_**The insane don't need a reason. They do things for satisfaction, that is their one and only motivation."**_

_**-Hana No Ai**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

When we arrived at the picnic spot I saw Kinomoto and Tomoyo laughing the time away.

"May I ask why you are laughing?" Asked Eriol sweetly. His voice still make me vomit when he talks. I made a small gagging sound and face. Tomoyo glared at me while Eriol just ignored me. But Kinomoto stared at me and giggled to herself and I did the strangest thing...I winked at her. When she began to blush and she looked away I smiled liking the effect I was having on her. _'What the hell am I doing?'_

"Flirting are we?" I saw Eriol looking at me with an amused expression that said '_caught you'_ I felt my face begin to heat up.

"Shut up!" I said glaring at him.

"Come and sit, we have plenty of room." Kinomoto said invitingly that blush still clinging to her porcelain face. I could not help but laugh inwardly. That little gesture by me made her this embarrassed...amusing.

"Thank You very much Lady Kinomoto." He said taking a seat. I sat down beside him and I saw him glare at me through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah thanks." I grumbled. After we were comfortably seated Tomoyo's eyes went starry. That could only mean one thing. She was up to something. The last time she had that look was when we were seven years of age. She dressed _**me**_ up as a bride and Eriol as the groom and she was the priest. Not to mention I had make-up plastered to my face. I shuddered at the memory.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" She said hiding her hands behind her back.

"Y-yes Tomoyo-chan?" Kinomoto asked nervously.

"Guess what I brought." Kinomoto quickly stood up and walked a few feet away still facing us. Me and Eriol watched those two curiously.

"Tomoyo-chan isn't it beautiful out here?" She asked trying to change the subject. But knowing Tomoyo she would not be fooled that easily.

"Oh no! Your not getting away from me this time!"

"Uh-oh..." Tomoyo stood up and started to chase Kinomoto a newly designed outfit in hand.

"Sakura please its better to run in than that sun dress!!" She said careful not to shout as I saw. Usually she would shout. Weird.

"No Way! Last time you said that I got stuck with more frills and a much more puffier dress!!" She said back still running. To my surprise she ran very fast and she had on amazing agility. How could a girl of my country ever do this? All I see is stuck up brats that only want everything. They don't even dare to jog!! But this one...Kinomoto Sakura she is an interesting one.

"Her father is not completely sane." Eriol said out of nowhere. I looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Her mother died when she was still very young and her brother went to college in a different kingdom. She was left here with her father. But because of her mothers death, rumors have gone out that her father is not completely sane." There was an awkward silence between us as I mused over what he had just said. Her father. I don't understand.

"That's about all I know but Tomoyo knows much more than I so ask her another time." I growled. Why would I want to ask Tomoyo about this topic? Why do I even care. A few days ago I didn't even know this Kinomoto girl even lived in my country.

"Why the hell would I want to ask about Kinomoto's personal life?" I asked in disgust.

"Curiosity has always gotten the better of you Li. Especially when it comes to _**women's**_ suffering lives." I hate him.

"Shut up." He chuckled to himself and I glared at him. Suddenly I remembered the presence of the two other beings here.

"Please Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo plead.

"No!"

"Li duck!!" Eriol lowered my head as I saw Kinomoto do two front flips and land on the other side of the picnic blanket. Tomoyo stood on the other side smiling slyly at Kinomoto.

"Still an acrobat I see." Kinomoto smiled sheepishly.

"Yes actually...I can only do it here..." Her smile fell. "Since father thinks this as evil too." She whispered. What was with her father?

"How can your father think that's evil?" I suddenly blurted out. Now all eyes were on me. "What is your father's name anyways." If I got his name it would serve for research on him later on. Kinomoto bit her lower lip.

"I'm not allowed to call him by his name." I was getting frustrated.

"TELL ME HIS NAME!!" I shouted unconsciously. Kinomoto screamed and hid behind Tomoyo.

"F-Fujitaka Kinomoto." She sputtered out. I realized what I had done and instantly regretted it.

"I-I'm sorry..." I began but was quickly cut off by her again.

"I must go." She said looking towards the sky.

"What?"

"Home. Father will be very upset and..." She trailed off and looked to the ground her eyes full of terror.

"And what..." She looked at me her eyes were now round and big terror the only thing that was visible in her emerald eyes.

"I must go." She repeated running away.

"W-wait!!" It was too late she was already pass the garden gates. I cursed under my breath and went back to the castle and clear my now confused head.

_**Normal POV**_

"Her father is insane." Tomoyo said her hands clenching into small snow white fits.

"What do you mean Tomoyo?" Eriol asked unclenching her fits softly with his own hand she didn't move.

"He abuses Sakura-chan by beating her every time he sees her. Later he'll drag her by the hair and lock her in a horrible garden where she spends most of her time in. She could even lose her life. I know because he did it in front of my eyes and threatened to kill me if I told anyone what he did. I was so small and so scared that I kept my mouth shut and ran away."

"Tomoyo..." Eriol sighed sadly squeezing her hand gently.

"Its possible that she'll lose her life today but not likely." Eriol just stared at her trying to digest the information but he couldn't. It was just too disgusting and unreal for something like that to happen to sweet innocent Kinomoto Sakura.

"Why would her do that? Its his own daughter...what is the reason?" He questioned to her careful not to bring up what she had seen when she was a child but she shook her head.

"The insane don't need a reason. They do things for satisfaction that is there one and only motivation." She said grimly.

_**Sakura's Home**_

"Reu please don't make me shout today. Now where is my daughter?" Reu remained silent looking in any other direction but at the sickly calm Fujitaka. "Reu!?" He said his voice raising. Still she remained silent. "You give me no choice then." He raised his hand ready to slap Reu across the face when suddenly something stopped him.

"Father NO!!" Shouted someone from the door.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Y-yes..." She timidly said fully appearing in front of her father and Reu.

"Where were you honey?" Sakura cringed at the way he said 'honey' It was to sugar coated, too sweet, too fake...too evil.

"I-I was having a picnic with the prince and his friends, h-he let me sleep over at the palace." She should have lied. She knew her father would not accept that. It sounded so...far fetched. But she was not use to telling lies or thinking to do so.

"Please don't lie to me Sakura, now tell me the truth." Just as she thought. He was not going to believe her.

"B-but its the truth! Father please believe me!" She pleaded but to no avail. Her father smiled wickedly and she knew what was coming. It was so easy to now that it hurt.

"Reu I must talk to Sakura alone, please leave." Sakura smiled at Reu another sign of reassurance and Reu left not wanting to upset her Father even further. Right after the door closed, the beating she received was more brutal than ever. No matter how much she was injured he just kept going. It was endless. When he finally finished he yanked her hair up and dragged her to the garden. When there, he threw her in with more force than she thought he had. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NEVER TO LIE TO YOUR FATHER, YOU LITTLE WITCH!!" He slammed the door leaving Sakura in, she silently repeated to herself the phrase.

"I'm worthless and I deserve this my life has no other meaning but...this."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry for the grammer mistakes...I was rushing a little. Anyways remember no reviews this chapter. But of course I can't leave you without a preview since I've had you waiting for so long!!

**_Preview: Chapter 6: Its All Threats and Games_**

"I-I'm sorry." She quickly tried to get up but Syaoran brought her back down. But only this time her face was much closer to his and thier lips were almost touching. "L-li-kun..."

"Yes?"

"A-ano.." Their lips came closer together but when they almost touched Sakura stopped herself and Syaoran...


	6. Its All Threats and Games

_**Well I finally got this chapter up. I decided to concentrate on this story until I finish typing it. I got big news for you, the story is finally finished!!! But I'm still on chapter six which really sucks. Don't expect much from the others right now, maybe be a little from Memories Dove but I'm on writers block for that story. So I hope you enjoy this. Its longer than last chapter. And I will be adding chapter seven because its very short and I don't feel like making you guys wait a full week for a short chapter. So here are two!! Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: Its All Threats and Games**_

_**-Its all threats and games till someone gets hurt**_

_**Hana No Ai**_

"Hello?" Tomoyo said knocking on the house front door.

"Why are we here again?" asked Syaoran he voice clearly showed traces of annoyance. Tomoyo sighed in frustration and turned to him to explain once again the reason for them coming here.

"I'll cut it short...I'm worried about Sakura-chan so we are here to see her and you two are coming with me because I am not facing her father alone.

_'And what in the world does this have to do with me?!?!'_ Syaoran thought still annoyed.

"But..." He started but Eriol quickly cut him off.

"Come on Li you really don't have anything better to do and I don't trust Fujitaka."

_'What's not to trust?! Its her father for goodness sake!!!'_

"Well that's so sad to here Prince Eriol." An unfamiliar voice said. The three teens looked at the ominous figure standing in the door way.

"Good Evening Kinomoto-san." Eriol said not at all terrified by the mans tall structure.

"Hello Prince Hiragizawa, Prince Li..." He nodded to both of them then his eyes set on Tomoyo. "Oh and what a pleasant surprise!! Princess Tomoyo!! How are you?" He came closer to hug her but she stepped back and glared at him with pure hatred. It seemed for some reason her aura had changed in a short time span.

"Try touching me again and I promise that your soul will face a more despicable judgment than just hell." She threatened.

"Feisty as always." He slowly reached her ear. "Last time I remember that same attitude almost got you locked in the garden with my daughter. But then again history has a strange way of repeating itself, dear." Tomoyo froze realizing that he was more insane than ever. Just hearing him say the last bit made a huge hole in her gut. She wanted to vomit but somehow something else had seeped into her head, something that told her to listen to him.

"Tomoyo Hime?" She heard Eriol's worried voice but she couldn't move, she felt as if something was holding her down. "Tomoyo Hime."She still could not respond. Eriol put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Tomoyo quickly came back to reality and looked at Fujitaka who had a wicked smile plastered to his face. Tomoyo felt her breath escape her as she stared at him, the sensation to obey him became stronger with each passing second. Suddenly Syaoran realized something was terribly wrong.

"Are you alright Princess Tomoyo?" Fujitaka asked his smile still in place. Tomoyo's vision blurred for a second and when it came back she stared at the man in confusion.

"Yes, I'm alright, just a little dizzy." She replied holding her head.

"Come inside and sit for a while, I'll call my daughter to keep you company." Suddenly her childhood fear flooded her body. Slowly her legs began to shake as images of Sakura being beaten and herself in dangers way with a knife to her neck filled her head.

"Tomoyo Hime come on." Eriol said hold her hand leading her inside.

Syaoran watched closely and every move he made was so planned out. Fujitaka was toying with Tomoyo's mind. The way he did it was even more twisted. Just by touch he began and slowly finished with a smile and his supposed kind words Tomoyo was being tortured and every second she was near the man her life was being taken away slowly but surely. They had to get out of there.

"Prince Li?" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Fujitaka. Realizing his friends had gone inside he approached the man cautiously.

"I know what your doing..."

"Do you really little wolf or are you talking for your sake." Syaoran's hands clenched into fits.

"I'm watching you. Just keep that in mind."

"Do not worry I will." He turned to enter the house. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be a slain wolf." He said walking inside the house. Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. No one had ever threatened to kill the prince before. Usually they are too afraid to even think of such an act, and the consequences it might hold if attempted.

_'If he's not afraid to kill me, what about Tomoyo and Eriol. What about Kinomoto....We __**all**__ have to get out of here. Kinomoto is in danger.'_

Syaoran walked inside as he saw Fujitaka come in with an icepack.

"Here you go dear, Sakura will be coming in a second."

"Thank you." She said wearily.

"Its my pleasure." Tomoyo gave him a weak smile, he smiled back and went to the kitchen.

"Don't put that on your head." Syaoran said firmly.

"Why not?" She asked confused. Eriol quickly took the pack and flipped it over, he saw a purplish color mixed into the water and ice with a hole in the middle of the pack.

"Poison." Eriol whispered rage filling in his voice.

"Yes, don't take anything from him or Kinomoto."

"Why not Sakura-chan she won't try to kill us." Tomoyo said finally regaining clarity of her mind and vision.

"She might not try but her father can try to make her." Tomoyo was silent and she slightly squeezed Eriol's hand. There was a commotion in the kitchen and voices were raising.

"YOU DO AS I SAY WENCH!! DON'T YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!!!"

"NO!!" A loud slap was heard in the kitchen and there was silence in the room. Shortly after Fujitaka came out with his usual wicked smile.

"Don't mind the commotion in the kitchen. Sakura should be down in a few minutes." On cue Sakura came in and stood beside her father head hung low in humiliation. "There you are Sakura."

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worry written as plain as day on her delicate features.

"Yes, Sakura are you alright?" Her father asked watching her carefully. Sakura didn't look at any of them.

"I'm fine father." She replied quietly.

"Well then go with your friends, but I want you back here at sunset, understand?" She did not answer. "UNDERSTAND!" Her father shouted taking her arm in an iron like grip. Sakura flinched. The others wouldn't notice because it seemed he was only shouting and holding her arm softly to get her attention.

"Y-yes I-I understand." She replied head hung lower than a few moments ago.

"Next time do not try my patients in front of royal guests." He seethed out. Sakura was trembling in his grip.

"Y-Yes Father." He smiled.

"Good. You may leave."

"Right away Father." She quickly walked outside her new friends right behind her. Minutes after the door closed everything was still silent before she broke it.

"So? What are we doing today?" She said fake cheerfulness oozing in her voice. But her back was still turned towards them.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Are we going to the market? Or maybe the palace? Or matbe even another kingdom?"

Tomoyo knew what her friend was doing. She was trying to hide the pain and sadness that was building up bit by bit. Her father could have fooled anyone but her. Sakura was terribly afraid of him and yet she still loved him very much. Tomoyo couldn't make sense of that way of thinking. But that was the reason why Sakura was so sad. Her father didn't understand how hard it was for her to show him her love. With all the beatings and curses thrown at her, the way she was treated. It convinced Sakura that he hated her with every fiber of his being. Still….

A tear slipped from both girls eyes. Tomoyo was the first one to shake it away. She had to do her best for her best friend. Who she loved was her own choice. She could only support her and try to get her through her tragic filled life. It was all that she could give her aside from her blessings and love. So with a cheerful state of mind Tomoyo came beside Sakura on the hill she had just climbed. She smiled at her and held her hand.

"Come one Sakura. We were thinking of giving you a tour of the castle. Then we would play an old game." She whispered the game in her ear. This time Sakura seemed geniunly happy as she smiled.

Really?! I love that game."

"Yeah, I thought you would." Tomoyo replied sadly. Then an idea popped in her head. "I'll go ahead with Eriol. We'll set things up. Stay with Syaoran-kun, take your time coming to the castle alright?"

"Okay."

"Let's go Eriol!!" Tomoyo said. Eriol walked ahead with Tomoyo right behind him. Sakura was about to follow them when she felt something stopped her. He held her arm firmly making her wince.

"Whatever he does to you, tell me." Syaoran said staring right at her. She wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of his iron grip. She as beginning to get panicky.

"I-It hurts." She whispered still trying to get away.

Syaoran looked at her arm. Then he realizedshe was wearing a long sleeved dress. It was almost summer, way too hot for a winter gown. Slowly he rolled up one sleeve he saw blue and purple markings all over it. Some were bleeding, others seemed like they would leave a scar. His blood began to boil.

"He did this to you!?" He gasped. She looked down at the grass. This only made him angrier. "Kinomoto."

"It's nothing." She said taking her arm back. She rolled down her sleeve wincing a bit from the itchy fabric.

"What do you mean it's nothing!! Sakura your arm looks terrible."

"It's not the worst. It's alright. It doesn't hurt as much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing… I-I…"

"Sakura!"

"I'm going to be alright Li!!!" He looked at her in surprise then sighed in frustration.

"You're impossiple Kinomoto."

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I really had not realized I was calling her by her first name. Hopefully she did not notice either because that would be very bad. I do not want this girl sucking up to me because her first name slipped out of my mouth. Actually why had it slipped out in the first place? I turned my attention back to her. Her head was hung a bit low. She fiddled with her thumbs and shyly glanced up at me from her bangs. Great, here came the sucking up.

"Li-kun.." She murmered turning her back to me. At least she still held with the formalities. It was a bit unusual for her to turn her back. Most girls would hang on to me like a leech sucking my blood.

"Yes?" I asked curious of her reaction. She breathed in then slowly out.

"T-Thank you f-for…worrying about me these past few days." She said timidly.

My jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe it. She had just thanked me for something I never inteneded to do. For a natural reaction. She didn't even leech onto me or follow me around like a lost sick puppy. I tried to say something but stuttered. When I opened my mouth it suddenly went dry then I closed it. What in the world was wrong with me?! Did her reaction surprise me this much? Apperantly.

"You are not scared of me?" I blutered out without thinking. She turned around. With much hesitation she came closer to me.

"Well yes I am…a little scared but…" She paused a moment then looked at me square in the eyes. "I know you are not really a mean person. It's going to be really fun to see who you really are..and…" She took my hands tip-toed to reach my ear. "Hopefully we'll become great friends." She placed a small feathery kiss to my cheek. Then she drew away slowly. "And it's Sakura, Prince Li."

I saw her blush a little when she let go of me. I was surprised very surprised. No girl had ever approached me in that manner. They usually stare and occassionally when I looked their way looked away. What surprised me even further was my own bodies reaction. Heat became to form and spread from the base of my neck to the ends of my cheeks. My heart beat sped up by three more beats. My palms became sweaty and my mouth dry again. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"We will take care of your arm before Tomoyo drags you on that tour of the castle…" I walked ahead a little. I needed some pay back. "Sakura." I heard her gasp when I said her name. Obviosuly she had not expected me to take her up on her offer. I smiled to myself and continued to walk. Sakura scurried after me trying very hard not to trip over rocks or just plain grass. This indeed would be amusing.

_**Li Castle**_


	7. Cousin or Fiancee?

_**Chapter 7: Cousin or Fiancee**_

The group reached a pair of enormous double doors. After what seemed an eternity of walking through halls and corridors. By the time they reached the double doors it was already noon. Sakura kept glancing nervously at Syaoran. At one instant he caught her and gave her a wink. She blushed and looked at Tomoyo who just smiled knowingly.

"This castle bigger than what I had expected." Sakura said staring at the long corridor. She wanted to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh?" giggled Tomoyo. "It's only because I made use go around in circles."

"To-Tomoyo-chan..." A sweat dropped formed on the back of Sakura's head. Syaoran didn't really seem surprised. He knew she was going in circles to begin with.

"It's payback!!" Tomoyo exclaimed giving Syaoran a mean look. "You toured the castle without me!! So I made you do it again because it was my job!" Syaoran shook his head. He knew it had something to do with that. Sakura eyed him.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?" He shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry and you didn't seem hungry either so…"

"You didn't mind." Sakura finished for him. Though it still annoyed her a bit.

"Oh, how cute! Already finishing each other's sentences and you're not even a couple yet!!" Sakura and Syaoran faces turned red and they looked away from each other. Tomoyo giggled. "Come on, Eriol-kun should be waiting inside."

"Eriol-kun? Someone is getting attached." Syaoran said with a smirk. Tomoyo gave him a cool stare.

"I could say the same about you and Sakura." She retorted with a sly smile. Syaoran's face turned red again. Tomoyo swung the doors open and a swift breeze passed them by but the group ignored it.

"Hey…where'd he go?" A girl with ruby red eyes and long black hair tied into two buns asked herself. Syaoran saw Eriol cowering in fear behind Tomoyo. He had to stifle his laughter.

"She is crazy." Eriol whispered at him. Syaoran smiled. He completely understood what he meant. The girl slowly turned around to face them. "SYAO-KUN!"Sakura suddenly flinched hearing the outburst.

"What the hell are you doing here, Melin?" Syaoran asked staring at her.

"What do you think silly? I came to fulfill our engagement." The girl skipped over to him giving him a big hug and almost kissing his lips. Sakura stepped away from them.

"Engagement?" Sakura repeated giving Syaoran a quizzical look.

"We called off the engagement a year ago!" He said moving away from Melin. She pouted.

"Not that I know of, the laws of this land state that the prince or princess must be married at the age of 17. And as I recall that is your current age." She said as if from memory.

"But as I recall." Tomoyo cut in. "The law of this land has abolished that so called fair statement." The two girls glared at each other. "I don't know who you are but you have no right to come her unannounced."

"Well if you must now my name is Li Melin and I am the future Queen of this country." The girls glared each other down again. Syaoran could literally see sparks in the air. Sakura sweat-dropped and held up her hand.

"May I say something?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure Sakura-chan."

"Well…what Tomoyo said is true…Li-san that statement has been abolished for a long while. The prince or princess of this country may choose who they will marry at any age so long as they are in a royal family and the King and Queen approve of him or her." Her friends stared at her in utter disbelief.

"How do you know all this?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Father made me take politics in school." Melin scowled and marched right up to Sakura. She hated being outsmarted!

"What is your name?" Melin asked shooting her a death glare.

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME WENCH?!" Sakura flinched and hid behind Tomoyo. Melin was amused by her reaction and laughed.

"K-K-"

"Don't! After how she's treated you she had no right to know your name." Tomoyo said glaring at Melin.

"Melin go home! We are cousins and no longer engaged. That is final." Melin huffed and stomped by her cousin glaring at Sakura.

"Next time you politics won't be of use to you." She walked away. Suddenly Sakura gasped as she looked out the window. How long had they actually been inside the castle?!

"I-its sunset!! I must go before…."

"Before what?" Syaoran questioned blocking her path for escape.

"Before father becomes angry."

"One of the carriage men can take you."

"No!! I-I mean…I c-can't bother you anymore Syaoran…anyways I'll be faster on foot. Syaoran gave her a dubious look.

"You're too cautious." He said before watching her run away from him once again.

*****************************************************

I hope you enjoyed the two chapters. I'm working on typing everything up. I won't be able to update on weekdays because of school so be patient with me. Luv' ya!! Review please!


	8. Gone Forever

_**Well here is chapter 8!!! Finally the weekend. I was looking forward to this because its the only time I get to use the computer or watch t.v. School man, just takes away all the good stuff. I received good reviews for the last chapter!! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it and plus I got a few new reviewers. Thank you all for giving this story a chance!! Love ya!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: Gone Forever**_

_**I feel, so much better! Now that you're gone forever!! I tell myself that I don't miss you at all. Not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now, that your gone forever.**_

_**-Three Days Grace**_

_**Next Day**_

_**Morning**_

"Little Lady." Reu said. She slightly shakes Sakura but the girl did not show any signs of life. "Little Lady please wake up…" Sakura rolled on her side.

"F-Five more…minutes…" Sakura mumbled covering her face with her pillow. Reu smiled warmly.

"All right Sakura, but you must wake up before your father does." Reu exited the room and went to the kitchen. She began to prepare a small breakfast for Sakura.

_**Sakura's Dream/POV**_

I wondered through the darkness searching for her. But she had disappeared completely. I was so scared. Where could she have gone?

"Mama?" I asked but no one answered me. "MAMA!?" still there was silence.

"Where is she?" My heart began to beat harder and faster. I felt so vulnerable and scared. Nothing made sense here. Just a few moments ago, I and my mother were playing in the garden. She was telling me a secret when everything went black.

I ran a bit. But the scene never changed. The blackness did not waver and somehow my heart was beginning to beat slower. It was as if it believed I was already dead, but it just took too long for it to figure it out. The slower it beat the harder I ran. The last thing I wanted to do before I dead is see my mother. Just one last time I wanted to see her smile. I missed her so much.

I started to sob. I was in pain. My body hurt all over. I couldn't run anymore. I tried to get up but my body went limp and I dropped to the floor. My heart was about to stop any second. I wouldn't see her again. I wouldn't see my mother smiling at me. I would not see the pride in her eyes when she said she was happy she had me. My sobs became louder. They echoed in the darkness giving my heart more of a reason to stop soon.

"MAMA!!!" I cried.

Then I finally heard something. A women's scream. It sounded like she was being tortured.

"Mama?" My mind clouded with fear.

Then I was falling. I had no control of my body. But a hole formed around me and I fell through it. I couldn't even scream anymore. I saw fire, I was falling in a pit of fire. I forced myself to be able to scream once again.

"Shut-up!!" I heard someone scream.

It was him. It was my father. They were fighting again. I could walk once again. So I stood and wandered aimlessly. There was an entrance, it was rectangular and in the midst of the fire. There they were, fighting again. My mother's back was to the fire and she was holding a baby; My father stood in front of them. His face twisted in rage.

"NO! Why are you doing this?! I-I thought you loved her…" She wasn't supposed to show fear in front of him. She had taught me that. So why was she crying?

"PLEASE?! THAT PIECE OF TRASH!? WHY WOULD YOU GIVE BIRTH TO SUCH A WORTHLESS CHILD?! YOU'RE AS DISGUSTING AS HER!" My mother held the baby closer to her chest.

"Don't you ever call my Sakura worthless you ungrateful bas-"

My father raised a hand and slapped her. I turned away not wanting to see the abuse. My father pushed her into the flames and shut the door. The fire erupted and began to lick her skin.

"MAMA?!"

My mother's body laid in front of me. She cuddled closer to the crying baby. Her covered the child with a shawl she was wearing. Then she went limp over the baby. I ran towards her and shook her body. Tears streaked my cheeks as I shook her again and again. But I couldn't get her to wake up.

"Don't go…mama…mama…please…" I whispered. But the flames burned her alive. Her body fully protecting the crying child. "MAMA!!!"

_**End of Dream**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Little Lady!! Little Lady!! Sakura!!" I bolted awake panting heavily. My eyes were fogged but at least my heart was still beating.

"I-I can't see you…"

"Sakura, oh honey look at me!! Blink, maybe that will work. Its me Reu!!" Her voice sounded urgent. "Honey, please your eyes are gray…"

My eyes, gray? I didn't really understand. But I tried to blink. When I did I could see her. I focused on her face. Something wet was on her face. I raised my hand to touch it.

"R-Reu…why are you crying?" I asked completely confused. She wiped them away and sat up.

"It's nothing dear," When she was sure that her tears were dry she came and took me into a tight embrace. "You scared me Sakura…I thought your father was in here. You were screaming so much." I said nothing.

When she realized my silence she loosened her hold on me. But I quickly held her from doing so. I tightened my grip on her as I also hugged her.

"Don't leave…mama." Reu gasped. I had no idea why I was calling her that but her hug, it felt like my mother's.

"I'm not going to go, Hun." She said soothingly into my ear. "But you," She looked at me with a sad smile. "You my little blossom must go to school."

"School?"

"Yes, dear you're late."

"Late?" It took me some time for what she said to register. "HOE!! I'M LATE!!" Reu covered my mouth.

"Shh, calm down." Reu removed her hand and this time I whispered.

"I'm late!" I repeated.

"Yes, I prepared breakfast but you are going to have to skip that. Remi is waiting outside., so hurry and wash up."

"Right!!"

I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. I got into my school dress and didn't even stop to dry my hair. I fiddled with the white bow on my yellow dress. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my bag. I kissed Reu and almost tripped over my dress. She shook her head.

"As clumsy as ever I see." She sighed.

I stuck out my tongue out at her and got into the carriage before she lectured my on how growing ladies as myself should not do that.

"Ready Little Lady?" Remi said opening the carriage door for me.

"Yes! But hurry I'm-"

"Late yes I know, my mother told me."

He flashed me a smile and closed the door. He went to the reigns. The school was far so even if he did go fast I was still going to be a little late. There was actually no use for worrying so I sat back and looked out the window and began to daydream. As we slowly passed the Royal Castle my heart started to race and I caught myself blushing in the mirror.

"Syaoran." I whispered to myself. "What's wrong with me? E-ever since he…" I gently touched my lips remembering the small kiss we shared. I was not feeling well. I felt like I ate a bowl full of butterflies and they were fluttering in my stomach widely. That happened when I thought about his smile. It was so enchanting.

"Little Lady?" I heard a voice call out to me. I didn't answer. I was still caught up in my thoughts about a certain prince. "Little Lady, snap out of it. School is going to start soon."

School? Wait, SCHOOL!! I rushed out of the carriage almost knocking down Remi.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Remi-kun!" I said trying to help him up.

"No, No, it's alright. Hurry before the church bells ring."

"Alright!" I helped him up and dashed inside. Quickly I changed my shoes and ran up the stairs to the room. Sliding open the door there was silence. "What in the world?"

"Sakura-chan?" I heard a girl say from somewhere in the crowd. Currently that same crowd was glaring at me. I sweat-dropped and waved nervously.

"Y-Yes?" A head popped out of the center of the masses. "Tomo-chan?!" I received more glares. Yikes.

"It is you!!" The crowd reluctantly split in half as Tomoyo came running towards me. She got me into a bear hug and she let go of me. I looked at her outfit and my jaw dropped. She was wearing uniform, my uniform.

"Tomo-chan, why do you have the school's uniform on?" Tomoyo twirled around for me and smiled.

"Because this is my permanent school until further notice." She leaned in a whispered something more in my ear. "And until I find a suitable husband to marry."

"Oh," I whispered back. Unfortunately Syaoran was eaves-dropping nearby. I smiled boyishly.

"Don't you already have one Daidouji?" He asked eyeing Eriol.

"Do not!" She said blushing. I giggled. "You know that very well Syaoran!"

"Leave her be, Li." Eriol said shaking his head. "After all you are here for the same reason and so am I." Syaoran frowned and glared at him.

"You are ruining my fun, Hiragizawa."

I giggled some more. They were such good friends. But then a light bulb clicked in my head.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun, I thought you all had private tutors."

"Shut your trap, girl. We do not need to give you a reason why we are here." Melin sneered popping up from behind Syaoran. I really was starting to dislike the girl.

"_**You**_ Melin are not in the same position as us. This is your school because none of the tutors we had wanted to take you." Syaoran shot at her.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"WELL SO WHAT I CAME HERE ON MY OWN FREE WILL! I-" I quickly covered her big mouth before she could continue with her angry shouts. Goodness she was so annoying.

"Sakura-san?" Eriol asked dumbfound at Sakura's sudden disappearance. I knew that was going to happen. She always seems to vanish when shouts fill the air. Hopefully Melin had not noticed. She was being so cruel as of late.

"Sakura-chan, she won't scream again so don't worry." I saw her shaking behind Tomoyo. I took my hand off of Melin's mouth. She was smiling wickedly. That raised an alarm in my head.

"So, you're afraid of screams are you?" She was getting ready to unleash another scream when thankfully the teacher stepped inside. He set his books down on his desk and looked up at his students.

"Alright class, take your seats!" He said.

"You're one lucky girl," Hissed my cousin like a damned rattle snake, and then she headed to the front of the room.

"As you have noticed we have four new students." I could see him eyeing me with hatred. This would be fun. "Please come and introduce yourselves.

_**Normal POV**_

As they neared the front of the class many whispered and rumors spread through the room.

"Quite down everyone," The class instantly shut up.

"Well, I'm Princess Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo said bowing slightly.

"I'm Prince Hiragizawa Eriol." Next was Syaoran. But he kept his mouth shut. Eriol elbowed him but I still didn't say anything. His friend sighed. "This is my friend Li Syaoran, better known as Prince Li." The girls in the room sighed dreamily except of course Sakura who merely stared at him. He stared right back but the class didn't seem to notice.

'_Who…' _thought Sakura.

'_Are you…'_ thought Syaoran.

"Really." They both said aloud. The teacher rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Are you that surprised that you are a prince, Li?" Syaoran looked at the man and shot him a glare. He was in no mood to deal with rebels opposed to his family.

"Why must we introduce ourselves if everyone here already know who we are?" The teacher did not respond. Syaoran turned to him and continued. He would make sure he didn't annoy him any further in his stay at the school. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" The man did not reply. "Are you that surprised that I have asked you a question sensei? You are the teacher after all. Or is it something you must tell me that I can bring to my mother?" The man scowled.

"You may take your seats." He finally said turning to the board. He took up some chalk and held it up to write.

"But, we don't have any." Tomoyo said looking around.

"You may sit wherever you want." He waved them off and started writing on the board.

Tomoyo sighed and shot Syaoran a glare. They began to walk around the classroom with stares following them.

"Did you have to scare the poor man?!" She asked.

"He had it coming." Syaoran stated simply.

"Yeah! No one mocks my Syao!" Melin said jumping into the conversation.

"As I recall no one was talking to you." Tomoyo said glaring at Melin. Melin glared right back until they reached some empty seats.

Tomoyo sat beside Sakura, Syaoran behind Sakura and Eriol in front of Tomoyo.

"Today we will be learning about…"

_**Afterschool**_

The students hurriedly came out of the building. Not able to wait for what the rest of the day had planned ahead.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said patting her friend on the shoulder.

"PRINCESS TOMOYO!!" Melin shouted. When she saw Sakura flinch in response she giggled to herself.

"Must you be so cruel to her?" Eriol said suddenly appearing behind Melin.

"Oh, so sorry, I had not realized I was being cruel." She walked up to Sakura ready to shout some more. Melin opened her mouth ready to let out a scream but Syaoran shut her up just in time by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream! You're giving me a headache," He stated simply still covering her mouth.

"Thank Syaoran-kun." Sakura sighed with relief.

"Your welcome blossom." He replied with a sweet smile. Sakura blushed and quickly looked away. Melin scowled under his hand.

"I-I must go, father will be angry if I don't get home on time." Syaoran snorted.

"Your father gets angry at too many pointless things, it's not normal." Panic began to grow in Sakura's dull emerald eyes.

"N-No!" She said so suddenly that Syaoran's eyes narrowed at her reaction.

"Are you hiding something? Because you're not very good at it." He said suspiciously.

"O-Of course not!" She smile sheepishly. She couldn't lie to save her life. "I'm just not a very obedient daughter so it's natural for him to be angry often." Tomoyo shook her head.

"That's not true Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said sadly.

"No, father tells me all the time." She said without a second thought. Everyone including Melin went silent. "Oh! I must get going! Bye!" She said waving at the group. As she turned around ready to sprint off Syaoran caught her arm.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

"Yes, Li that's the best idea you have had in a long time." Tomoyo teased. That earned her a glare from him.

"Shut it, Daidouji."

"B-But Syao-kun…I thought you would show me around the castle!!" Melin cried dramatically. Syaoran merely rolled his eyes at her and started walking away. His hand slid down to Sakura's. "Syaoran!" Melin called out but he did not turn. "SYAORAN!!" Sakura flinched and that same panicked look entered her eyes. "SYAORAN! LI SYAORAN!! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" Sakura started to shake violently.

Syaoran noticed this and swooped her off her feet. He carried her bridal style and began to run out of the court yard. Melin tried to follow but Eriol held her back. She screamed and fought against him. Other students watched her like she was crazy. By the time Sakura and Syaoran were out of site Melin could no longer chase them. So with an indignant glare she stomped off to her personal carriage and went to the castle. Eriol and Tomoyo shook their heads and laughed.

Syaoran carried her all the way towards a small bridge which connected the two sides of the town. He set her on her feet and walked a little ahead. No one was crossing the bridge. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry my cousin is-"

"In love." She replied looking down sadly. He gave her a crazy look.

"What?!"

"She's…she's in love with you." Sakura said again holding tight onto her uniform. Syaoran shook his head.

"No."

"But-"

"No! She is not in love with me. She is more in love with my status as prince than anything else." Sakura remained silent. He shook his head. His mind failed to grasp what she was so sad about.

"Oh, well…that's better." She whispered to herself. Syaoran didn't even catch what she said. And she preferred it that way.

"Anyways what's with you?"

"Excuse me?" Syaoran tugged her down near the river. He sat her down beside him near the river bank.

They were at the Bridge of Wolves. It was named in honor of Syaoran's birth. But for some reason that was not why the Bridge was so special to him. Not because it belonged to him but because it was the perfect place to hide and think. To get his thoughts straight about things happening around him.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked but his question was only answered by silence.

"I'm not jumpy…it's just…just…" She shook her head. Why would he even tell him? He could get hurt.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Just what?" I asked but she still did not answer me. Instead she looked at the water. "Sakura." She kicked at the water scaring nearby fish. It surprised me that she didn't take off her slipper.

"It's just…he…always…" Her shoulders began to shake. I was becoming angry. Not at her but at what was causing this. I jumped into the shallow water and kneeled in front of her. I grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly.

"Who are so afraid of, Sakura? What do they do to you?" She looked away from me and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell you." Her voice shook. What the hell was wrong with her?!

"SAKURA YOU" She jerked out of my grasp quickly and stood up. Tears began falling from her cheeks.

"Please…don't….I'm sorry!" She choked out.

"Sakura, no I'm sorry I never meant to scare-"The loud bells from the church began to ring. They sounded ominous.

"Oh, no." She whispered her eyes widening in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I must go! I must go now!!"

"Wait! Sakura!" But she did not turn back.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Wait! Sakura!" I heard him call out. But in fear I did not let myself stop running. The church bells rung when I was already suppose to be home. I was late and that meant father would be very angry with me. I ran faster and harder. My uniform got dirty but all could really do was hope my father was not home. As I neared the entrance to the house it looked like no one was there. All the lights were off but the door was slightly ajar. Hesitantly I entered.

Bottles.

There was every bottle of whiskey and alcoholic drinks on the floors. They were spilled over and other had nothing left but a drop. There were no servants anywhere. My heart picked up speed. Quickly I headed to my room and closed the door. I never left it locked because this would make him angry as well. When I turned he was right there on my bed. He was finishing a bottle of red wine. My heart stopped.

"Ywor late!!" He slurred getting off the bed groggily.

"I-I know…" He looked at my body and sneered. But somehow I felt he was not only looking at my cloths. I wanted to cover myself up badly. I felt so dirty, not because of my cloths but because of the looks he gave me.

"Ywo look like a whore." I stated simply as if this was a known fact. I remained silent. "Where were you, wench?" I didn't answer. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" I stepped back at his booming voice. I wanted to hide but I couldn't. So I stead there shaking in fear like a fly caught in a spider's web.

"With the p-prince at a-a lake," I sputtered out.

"Ywo and you're damned lies." Of course he wouldn't believe me. He was drunk.

"No, I'm n-not lying!" I insisted stupidly.

"SHUT UP!!" I did as I was told but turned to walk away.

All of a sudden I felt him pull me back and into my bed. He held my arms up over my head so I couldn't get away. He traced the outline of my body with his forefinger. His face was solemn but a glint of amusement shined in his eyes. I wanted to kick and scream. But my energy quickly left me and all I could do was lie limp on my bed. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I was so fed up with crying but it was all I could do to relieve the pain and emptiness I always felt. I wanted someone to be with me at this moment. My mother and someone else. Someone I had grown attached to over a short period of time. But I couldn't figure out who that person was. I was slowly growing unconscious. My eyes did not want to see what my father was about to do to me. It was a trick I had learned long ago, but as of late, the trick was beginning to fail me.

"I wonder why I have never tried you." He murmered quietly.

"T-tried me?" My voice was beginning to fade as sleep tried to take over me.

"Yes, your body is perfect and must be wonderful. I must have at least a taste." He stuck out his tongue and licked my cheek. I shivered in horror.

"S-Stop."

But he didn't listen to me. As if he ever had in the first place. I knew what he wanted to do to me even before he had mentioned it. He must have said the same words to my mother before. My skin crawled as he lifted my dress. But he grew impatient and tore it off of my body. This only left me with my underclothes. He surge of panic and discuss went through me. I went hysterical.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!!" I shouted but he didn't listen. He played with my breasts and reached down south. He began kissing my neck and touching me more deeply. I couldn't make out the difference between pleasure or disgust. But disgust was slowly taking over. He said more things to me. Vile and dangerous things but I refused to hear them anymore. Suddenly the door swung open and my father got off of me. I passed out before I knew what was happening.


	9. Leaving in the Rain

_**Sorry for the delay!! Last week was kinda crazy. But since I was on vaca for today I got to update. I just got a new USB and for some weird reason I wouldn't work on this computer. But I figured out that I had to remove the password from it. I should have thought about that before. Please enjoy and review. To all those who reviewed and left alerts thank you so very much!! They mean alot!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Leaving in the Rain**_

_**Sakura Dream**_

"I wonder." Said a masculine voice. He was full of curiosity. But Sakura could see no one. Where she was she could only see darkness.

"Stop it!" She heard a woman shout.

"I should have tried you before." He said it seemed that his voice was getting closer to her. But then she heard a slap go through the darkness. For a moment everything was silent.

Then an image appeared in front of her. It was her mother and father. They were in front of a baby crib in a badly decorated room. Her father's head was turned to the side and a red mark was throbbing. Her mother backed up towards the crib holding her hand raised in the air.

"Don't you ever try that with me Fujitaka." She said sternly. There was another pause of silence for a while. It seemed the baby was still asleep. Even with all the commotion that was going on right beside her. Sakura looked at her father's face. Amazingly he didn't seem angry, his looks were neutral. Then he grabbed my mother's arm. She tried to escape but he tightened his grip. She cried out in pain. But he didn't stop there. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"If I can't get pleasure from you, I'll get it from her soon enough." He pointed towards the crib. Nadeshiko glared at him with pure hatred. She didn't even try to get away from him because she knew he would hurt her.

"Keep your hands off of my child!" She hissed. Fujitaka smirked and caressed her cheek gently.

"Don't you mean our child?"

"No I don't!" She slapped his hand away. "She has nothing to do with us! She is innocent from everything in this world and I want her stay like that. If you take away that innocence away I will personally kill you if I have life in me Fujitaka Kinomoto."

_**End of Dream**_

Sakura woke up at the crack of dawn. Some of the rays of the sun were spilling into her destroyed room. She looked around breathing heavily. She was so scared. She held her sheets over her mouth. Her whimpers were not heard

"D-Did he really…." Her body was not sore. She still had her underclothes on. "He didn't." Sakura smiled in relief. "He really didn't." She said happily. But then a horrible thought struck her. What had happened after she had passed out? Had he attacked someone else?

But she really did not have time to think of that. Someone knocked at her door.

"C-Come in." The door slowly opened to revile Reu and a bandaged arm. She was right. Her father had attacked someone else. "Your arm!" Sakura got out of bed and rushed over to Reu. But her maid waved her off.

"Little Lady come and eat. Do not get dressed in your uniform, we need to discuss a few important matters."

Sakura eyed her arm but when Reu gave her a stern look she hurried to clean herself up. Though she wandered why she shouldn't put on her uniform she did not ask questions when they were walking down the hall. Reu told her to eat quickly and they were out the door in a matter of minutes. A carriage was in front of the house. Reu turned around and knelled on the floor.

"Reu?" Sakura said again. "What's happening?" Reu smiled sadly at her and took her into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much my little cherry blossom. Please take care of yourself and don't forget us alright?" Sakura gasped and pulled away.

"Reu! I don't want to leave you! Reu! Reu!" But Reu did not answer her.

" love you Sakura." And with that Reu pushed her into the carriage. She had to suppress her tears from falling. She had promised Nadeshiko that she would send Sakura away if things became too hard. That time was now, and this was all she could do to save her.

Inside the carriage Sakura hit the windows with all her might. She wanted to get out. If she was leaving Reu had to come with her. Why was this happening to her?!

"REU!!" Sakura shouted frantically.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down." Said a soft melodic voice. But Sakura couldn't hear her. She wanted her maid back.

"Let me out!! Reu! Reu!" She cried louder. In front the drivers eyes fell to the ground. Every scream pained him even more than the last. He didn't want to do this but he had to. Just to keep her safe because he loved her. There was no other way.

"Oi! Kinomoto pipe down!" Another female voice said. But Sakura ignored that voice as well.

"REU!!" The girl became fed up. She made Sakura sit down and stood in front of her.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" A smack was heard throughout the carriage.

Sakura just held her stinging cheek and stared up at Melin. Her eyes were dark and impassive. The hair on the back of Melin's neck pricked. That girl could be very scary if she put her mind to it. Sakura said nothing as she continued to stare at Melin as if she was thinking of killing her. Tomoyo stepped in before anything else out of character occurred.

"What is wrong with you Melin?!" Tomoyo said careful not to raise her voice. She wanted to take Melin by the neck and shake her until her teeth rattled.

"She was annoying me!" Melin simply said sitting back down on her side of the carriage.

"You're a maniac!" Tomoyo replied. Then she turned back to her nonchalant friend. What the hell had happened to her? "Sakura-chan don't worry about her. She can't do much." Melin snorted.

"That's what you think." Tomoyo glared at her. The carriage stopped without any of the girls noticing. When the door opened Remi stood there and bowed.

"We are here, Your Majesties." He whispered. He really didn't want to see her go.

"Alright." Tomoyo gave Sakura a tight hug and then got off. Melin followed sneering at the driver. Sakura got off and stared in disbelief at Remi. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Have a nice day Your Majesties."

"Remi-kun…" she whispered. She shook her head. "Not you too, please, not you." Tears began to fill her eyes again. Remi held back his and forced his smile in place.

"Sakura take care, Princess Kinomoto Sakura. We will all miss you. I hope I can see you again." He said then got back on the carriage. He rode away. Sakura stood there feeling like her whole world had been pulled from right out under her. Everything, even her senses became blurry and she started to run.

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo shouted but of course that only made her run faster.

'_Not you too Remi!! Everyone is leaving me!! Why?! I don't understand!!'_

The sky grew dark. Heavy rain clouds filled the sky. Soon it was dark enough to mistake the day for night. Then rain came down hard. Lightning flashed but there was no thunder. Sakura was thankful for that but she continued to run. She was soaking wet but her run did not ease. All she could think about was to run. It was all her brain could tell her to do. She ran as fast as she could but it was no use. She could not escape the reality of her situation. She heard footsteps trying to keep up with her. This made her run even faster than before. The footsteps disappeared when a thundered roared like a lion. She screamed. She finally got to her destination; she had memorized the route without even realizing it. Wolves Bridge. She was about to run under it when someone grabbed her arm firmly.

"Where on earth did you learn to run so fast?!" The person huffed. Sakura jerked her arm away and kicked the person in the shin. Then she backed away.

"D-Don't touch m-me!" She sputtered in a shaky voice. The person became angry.

"What do you mean don't touch you?! I ran from the castle here just to find you!!" Sakura lifted her head and saw his familiar face. She almost broke down.

"S-Syaoran?!"

"You finally notice!" He replied with an irritated expression on his face. Lightning flashed and Sakura screamed. Syaoran came closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. Syaoran looked down at her sympathetically. "That's right," He murmured. "You don't like loud noises." He said stroking strands of her wet hair.

"Make e-everything stop! Please, I can't take this anymore!!" She whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I can't do that." More lightning flashed and she pressed her faced deeper into his chest.

"Damn!" He swore.

Syaoran took off the cloak he had on and put it over Sakura's head. It would help muffled the lightning. He ran under the bridge and sat down on the tiled surface. He took the cloak off of Sakura's head and wrapped it around her wet body.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be alright. I'll do my best to protect you. No matter what." He said moving strands of her wet bangs out of her face. Sakura wiggled an arm out of the cloak and held out her pinky finer. Syaoran looked at it dumbfound.

"P-Promise?" She asked in a shaky voice. She needed someone right know. Not her best friend, not her late mother, she needed someone else. Someone she could hold dear, much dearer than a mother or friend. Someone to love and to understand her. The things he had already told her was enough to put some light into her life. Her arm began to shake violently so he hooked his pinky with hers and smiled down at her.

"Promise now rest."

"Warm…"She murmured closing her eyes.

"What?"

"You're so warm. Please, don't leave me. Not like the others. Not you, please…" She dozed off on his lap. His pinkie still linked with his. He laced his fingers with her own. Then he put their hands to his cheek. He kissed her hand.

"I'm glad." He said. "You cause me so much worry Sakura. But even so I am happy you're alright. I still love you."


	10. New Beginnings

_**Hiya! I'm back! Summer Vaca is coming and guess what that means? More updates! I'm so happy I finally got to update this story. I'm working on the next chapter but I would like to update WOlves Curse next. I don't know depends but anyways...for those who have sent me reviews thank you soooo much it is appreciated. Please continue to read and review! Oh and my name will change from HanaNoAi to Yumi-chan okay? Enojy

* * *

**_

Chapter 10: New Beginnings

_**Syaoran's POV**_

A light penetrated my eyelids. It annoyed me so much I opened my eyes. I looked around and blinked a couple times. I was under the bridge with Sakura in my arms. The rain had stopped and the sun was out bright and shinning. I had not realized I had fallen asleep. God only knows how long we had been out here. Something, I felt, squeezed my hands. I looked down and she was sleeping. I smiled gently down at her. How could someone look so beautiful while sleeping and so disturbed when awake? But for a couple moments she looked peaceful. A desire became known to me. If I could have her like this forever it would be wonderful. I would work for it if I had to, just have her look peaceful. I don't really remember when I had begun to fall in love with her. But I know it had been there for a long time. When I screamed at her at the river the day before was when I realized just how deeply I had fallen in love with her.

"You're so warm." She whispered slowly opening her eyes. I sat her up and draped the cloak over her shoulders.

"Good to see you awake, Blossom." She blushed and looked away.

But I pulled her head back to look at me. Her blush darkened while I caressed her cheek. They were a bit hotter but I knew it wasn't from fever. At least that is what I hoped.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured pulling her closer to me. She tensed a bit but I refused to let her go. I wanted to hold her as close to me as I could. She reached from under the cloak and held my forearm gently.

"Thank you, Li-kun." I grabbed her hand aggressively and held it up to my lips. She sucked in a sharp breath but did not pull away from me.

"Remember it's just Syaoran." She smiled a bit and snuggled closer.

"Arigato Syaoran."

My hands went limp for a second in total surprise and shock. I would not have thought that Sakura could have been so bold. She called me by my name yes but she did not add anything at the end. Did that mean that she had some sort of feelings for me as well? Or was it just my imagination. In my moment of surprise she had gotten up still with my cloak draped over her.

"You like it?" I asked standing up. I was behind her but kept my hands to myself, for a little while. She walked to an exit. The sun was shining on her so the blush she was trying to hide became brighter.

"Yes, I feel like…"

"Like?" Her blush deepened.

"Like it's you with your arms around m-me…" She turned away trying again in vain to hide her heated face. I smiled.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Sakura." She didn't turn to me.

"Hai?" I took a deep breath. I had never done this before so this would be a bit bumpy. But I had to tell her, I didn't want to go through my life living with the regret.

"W-Well…I-It's just that…"

Someone suddenly dropped down from the bridge. The person towered over Sakura like a dragon. I recognized the cloths he wore. They were the palace guards. Damn, I had forgotten we had not returned to the castle.

"WE HAVE FOUND THEM!" He shouted making a grab for Sakura. She screamed and got away from him before he even had time to register her vanishing act. She came towards me and I took her arm. I wrapped my arms around her and forced her head down on my chest. "SECURE EACH EXIT! DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO ESCAPE!" She whimpered a little and I caressed her head.

"It's alright Sakura, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright-"

"GO GET HIS GUARDIAN!" Sakura held my torso tighter. I murmured more things to her. It seemed her fear was continuing to grow instead of diminish. This was beginning to worry me but I needed to do something to get this guard to shut up. "PRINCE LI SYAORAN, LET GO OF THE GI-"

I lifted my gaze to him and he instantly shut up. I could almost see him quake in his boots. I had a good mind to expel him out of the guards but decided against it. Gently I set Sakura down on the tiled floor. She was reluctant to let me go but I pulled her hand off of me and kissed her forehead. She blushed and her hand went limp. I smiled and put it on her lap. Then my gaze turned into a glare. Never had I been so livid at someone.

"Shut-up." I hissed.

"BUT P-" I really couldn't understand why he was screaming. When I saw Sakura flinch I drew my sword and pointed it towards him.

"Did I not just say to shut up? Must I use force to make you obey a simple command?" His face pinched in fear. Though it did not bring me pleasure to frighten him, I was happy that he finally shut his trap.

"Syaoran?" I heard her call. I turned my head and smiled.

"I won't harm him." She exhaled in relief. "But foolish guards need to learn how to obey commands. What do you think I should do to him?" She gave me an anxious look. The guard cleared his throat and I glared at him again. He shut up once again. "A word out of you and I will dismiss you from the guards." With an indignant look he finally stopped shouting.

Before anymore drama could unfold I saw someone behind the indignant guard. I recognized him immediately as Yukito my guardian. His silvery hair shined against the sun, his light brown eyes darkened with concern and disapprovment. But I honestly did not give a damn about anyone expect Sakura who was sitting jerkily behind me.

"You're Majesty." He said with his usual calm voice slightly bowing to me. I nodded.

"Yukito." I replied kneeling down beside Sakura.

His eyes flickered to Sakura and warmed just a bit. But when they came to me the same light vanished. That annoyed me slightly. He sighed.

"Do you realize it has been a full day since you and…"

"K-Kinomoto Sakura," She said shakily smiling up at Yukito. He returned the gesture. I was certain she did not know him but it was like they were very familiar with each other. I did not like that at all.

"Yes, since you and Miss Sakura have gone missing?"

A whole day since we had gone 'missing'. That was a bit surprising. I had not thought we could have taken so long. But I do remember we both had fallen asleep but it didn't seem a whole day could have passed by because of a short nap.

"A whole day huh?" I murmured. "Has anything been announced by my mother?" Yukito gave me a bad look again. He was making me feel guilty. But I did need to ask there had to be something about Sakura. Yukito sighed again.

"Yes, " He looked at Sakura again.

I turned around to find her trying to stand up. Her legs were still shaking. She smiled and bowed, I could see what she was trying to do. She wanted to leave us alone.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you and for keeping Syaoran away from his home. I'll be going now." She said and turned to the next exit. The shouting guard blocked her path a evil little smirk on his face.

"You will not be going anywhere." He said his voice holding a small piece of amusement.

Sakura whimpered slightly. Her body was beginning to shake uncontrollably again. I went to her and pulled her to my side. She looked up at me her eyes had gone beyond her usual fear. She was terrified of the guard. I laid her head on my chest and covered her head with the cloak then turned back to Yukito who's face showed no sign of change.

"The news…" His voice showed a completely different emotion completely. It sounded like he wanted to tear apart someone, preferably the guard. "Is that your mother is allowing a young girl from a noble house to stay at the palace. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. She was suppose to arrive yesterday but as of today she lives in the palace. Her room is ready." Sakura's head wiggled out of my cloak to stare at Yukito in surprise. "If you will Princess, this way please." Sakura didn't budge. I tried to nudge her forward but she would not move.

"Yukito wait a moment." I said still looking down at Sakura. I didn't notice the stern look he gave me.

"Prince Li we have waited long enough…" Syaoran shook his head.

"Please just…" I closed my eyes and placed my forehead on Sakura's hair. "wait."

I hadn't noticed Yukito smile. His eyes turned softer than usual too. He turned to the guards behind him and signaled to the guard that blocked Sakura's exit before.

"Guards go back to the palace. I will wait for the prince in the carriage." Without another word they all left except of course Sakura.

"Sakura?" I whispered into her hair. She hadn't stopped staring at the spot Yukito had been in just a few seconds ago.

Then abruptly she turned her head back into the cloak her body beginning to quake again. I ddin't say anything. She needed to talk.

"They sent me here." She said choking on suppressed tears. "That's why they were all saying good-bye to me, they were sending me away."

"Maybe it was for the better." It had to be for the better. She shook her head fiercly.

"He'll find me! Eventually he will." There she goes again talking about him. Who the hell is this person anyways!

"Who is he?" I asked lifting her face to me. She cast her gaze to the floor.

"I-I can't tell you." My temper was going to get the better of me if this continued. I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked as calmly as I could mange. Her small and delicate hands made two fists and I could almost hear her tears falling.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I'm so sorry…" She stopped and fell to her knees hugging her body so hard I thought she would break herself. Her head was buried atop of the cloak.

"Sakura, Sakura please," I whispered willing my temper to be subdued. She didn't lift her head to look at me. I kneeled down in front of her trying to hear her barely audible voice.

"I'm s-sorry but… I can't tell you…" She held herself tighter as she continued. "I-I'll understand if you hate me…p-please forgive me…Syaoran…"

I paused for a moment contemplating the situation. Sakura was in despair and more confused than ever. If I added in what I wanted to do this was not the best time. It was only a selfish desire of mine and would confuse her even further. This wasn't the time but I did not see any better opportunity than this one. With my resolution complete I began to gently pry her slender redden fingers from the tight embrace she had herself in. She finally looked up at me, her beautiful emerald eyes raged like the ocean in winds of chaos and confusion. Admits the storm a small light, a dim light, emerged, she was begging me. Begging me to do something but I couldn't understand what that exactly was. I tried to ignore her plea while I brushed her sweaty bangs behind her small ears. Then without warning I took her into my own embrace. A soft surprised breath escaped her lips.

"Syao-," She stuttered but before she finished I politely cut her off.

"Sakura I don't know what happening to you right now but I don't hate you for keeping this and many other things secret for me. I want to understand you better than this. I want to do that and so much more but right now I can only do certain things with those restrictions and barriers you have put up. Even with that my heart has already made its decision and I'm happy to say that….I love you, Sakura." I heard her inhale a sharp intake of breath. "It hurts me not knowing what is making you so scared but until your ready I won't force you to tell me."

"Syaoran, Oh Syaoran," Was her reply. She buried her face into my shoulder and sobbed. I waited until she quieted down.

"You don't have to respond to my feelings…Sakura it's something I won't force you to do. But at least…" I held her firmly by her shoulders and pulled her away from me. "At least when you are ready allow me to be the person you can trust and one day I hope you may come to love me also." I said my voice pleading with her. She looked away from me more tears brimming her eyelids. I wiped them away with my thumb. "Don't cry my Precious Cherry Blossom."

Silence settled over us. I wouldn't say anything else to satisfy my selfish desire. What I had said was enough and hopefully one part of my confession would make her feel better. But she said nothing. All it seemed she was capable of doing was holding my robes and the cloak I had lent to her. No words came between us it was only this long, peaceful silence. I heard someone slide down the hill that led under the bridge. Yukito's head appeared from the entrance to the right.

"Times up Li-sama," Yukito said trying his best not to smile at us. I nodded and stood up.

"Come on Sakura, let's go." I said offering my arm. She placed one hesitant hand on it and stood up. Her head was still bent low. As soon as she stood she took her hand back. She folded the cloak and offered it back to me. I pushed it back to her chest. "Keep it. It will be a gift from me to you."

"T-Thank you," She stammered a blush lighting up her pale cheeks.

I turned to leave from under the bridge. She followed me but I could barely hear her footsteps. Yukito led us back up the hill towards the awaiting carriage. On our way up the hill I noticed that it was slick with the rain. Sakura was having trouble getting up. I quickly made it to the top and stuck my hand down.

"Be careful Kura it'll get worse if you keep fighting with your dress." She didn't listen to me and her foot slipped. She let out a light scream. I grabbed her hand before she fell to the bottom. She clung onto it with all the strength she had. I pulled her up and set her on her feet. "I told you."

"Thanks…" Was her simple reply her blush becoming deeper. I chuckled under my breath.

"Li-sama!" Yukito called from inside the carriage. I didn't let go of her arm this time.

I let Sakura get into the carriage first. Then I followed her inside. She sat as far from me as she could. Her eyes were fixed on the window opposite to me and she was tense. Her arms were strait and holding onto her uniform tightly. Her lips formed a thing line and her eyes were wide and nervous. I said nothing as Yukito sat beside her.

She wasn't being fair. Just the thought of having Sakura ignore me was horrible. I didn't do anything wrong so this really wasn't fair. But now I sound like a little kid but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to talk to her a little bit more. When the carriage started moving I just looked to the other side. Not long did I realize I was staring at her again. Sometimes I would catch her trying to look at me. When she found out I was watching her she would blush and look back outside. Yukito said nothing.

We arrived to the castle. It had taken a while to get there. Yukito helped Sakura get out. She did not sneak any glances at me. No one said anything as we walked into the castle. The castle for some reason look different today. It wasn't as if I sensed something evil but I had a premonition of something to come. I could not describe it entirely all I could really understand is that things would really change from today on.

We entered the castle, a servant pushed the heavy oak double doors open for us. There was two lines of servants. To the left were female servants and to the right were male servants. They bowed in respect to us welcoming us warmly.

"Welcome home." They said in unison. I nodded and motioned one of the female servants to come closer to us. She eagerly left her position in the strict, rigid line to come to me. She bowed again.

"Good Afternoon Rika-san," I said. She looked at me with a wide smile. I didn't blame her. Before today I rarely talked to any servants unless I wanted something which wasn't often. I motioned to Sakura who had been standing behind me her head bent low. Her bangs covered her eyes so I could not see the emotions that she was feeling. But somehow I knew this was becoming painful. "This is Kinomoto Sakura, she will be living with us for some time. Mother must have had a room prepared for her already please escort her."

"Right away," She answered with an enthusiastic nod. She reached for Sakura's arm and when she took it Sakura pulled back trying to get away wincing.

"Ow…" She whispered pulling her arm away.

"Oh my I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Rika asked expressing concern in every possible way. I watched Sakura as she slowly shook her head. She wouldn't let go of her arm.

"N-No it's alright." She replied stepping closer to Rika. I looked at her arms. Our school uniform consisted of long sleeves and the girls wore especially loose transparent light pink fabric as sleeves. As I examined her sleeves more closely and I could see dry blood stains. Sakura saw me examining her arm and pulled it behind her back not allowing me to look at her arm. She turned her head away her teeth biting her lower lip.

"Well then let us go." Rika suggested gently putting her arm to Sakura's back afraid of hurting her again.

My feet shuffled forward. I was going to follow but Yukito's hand held my shoulder. I stopped. My eyes followed Sakura and Rika to the top of the stairway that was located directly in front of the main entrance. She disappeared from my line of vision. For a moment I was angry but I calmed myself. Sakura was hiding more from me than I thought. I wanted to find out how she got blood on her sleeves. I cursed under my breath.

"You are dismissed." I heard Yukito announce to the servants. They scattered going back to the chores they had been doing previously. I turned to him and his arm dropped from my shoulder. He contemplated my face for a moment. The room was silent no longer filled with the breathing of more than forty servants. He pleasant small smile appeared on his lips.

"You are changing, My Prince." I gave him a curious expression.

"What are you talking about?" I replied a bit more harshly than I had intended. I had told Sakura I would wait for her to tell me what she was hiding but the thought of a secret making her bleed or someone hurting her it filled me with greater rage than I have ever remembered feeling.

"You are smiling much more. You are friendlier and you seem happier with the young women." He said jerking his head to the stairs where Sakura and Rika had gone up. I smiled a bit.

"I see. Maybe she is changing me." She may be changing me but I have yet to do the same to her.

_**Sakura's POV**_

It wasn't surprising to find rows of servants awaiting Li's arrival back home. Many of them seemed genuinely happy that he was home safely. I knew he wanted me to say something to him but the shock of his confession still affected me. Not only that but I had been abandoned by the people I considered my family because of my father. To be introduced to a totally new life hurt. It was like I no longer had a say on what happened in my life. I hated that feeling.

Li introduced me to a maid. Her name was Rika. She was a little shorter than me. Her hair was let down and was a burgundy color. Her eyes were wide and honest and I like her right away. I still felt Li's eyes on me. I made sure not to look at him. It was hard.

When Rika held my arm I was surprised then the pain of unhealed wounds hit me hard. I had forgotten that my bruises still hurt. I took my arm away from her. This only made Li's gaze even more intense and interested in me. Rika guided me to the gold staircase and helped me up her hand never straying from my back. All the way his gaze penetrated me. I continued to let my head loll. I was relieved when we were finally out of his line of vision.

Rika led me to a room a bit from the main staircase. There were many turns before we reached it. I knew I would never remember where it was until I got lost in this palace. We entered my room and Rika choose a light dress from the closet that was beside the door. She laid it on my bed. I had asked her to leave and she did so obediently. Now I stood in front of a wooden intricately etched mirror. I only wore my underpants and shirt. My legs were bruised and my arms bloody. I was relieved that my bruises did not bleed as they did before. It must mean that they were closing up again.

One bruise was centered in the middle of my stomach. It was recent. It was still purple and blue. Blood was slowly trickling out of different scratches on it. It was disgusting. It hurt. But I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't allow anyone to see it. I would hide it under more cloths but no one could see it. If they did they would start asking questions. I did not need that neither did anyone else.

'_I love you Sakura,'_ My breath left my body without warning. His words ringed in my ears and my heart. My heart twisted and compressed against itself. He didn't know what he was saying. How could he love me? I couldn't understand him. _'It hurts not knowing…'_

I looked myself in the mirror. I had not noticed my hands were covering my ears but in vain. Tears were running down my cheeks while his voice whispered in my mind. Why did I hear him? Why did he love me? My legs gave way underneath me and I fell to the floor sobbing. I stayed this way until my stomach hurt and my lungs protested for more air.

"I love you too Syaoran," I gasped out. "I love you so much but I can't tell you. I can't put you in harm's way. My father will have your head. I don't want that so please…please forgive me if I do not tell you my true feelings. It's the only way I can protect you. I can't lose you." I whispered silently to myself. There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Kinomoto are you done?" Rika's voice sounded through the door. I had forgotten to dress.

"I-I'll be out in a minute!" I replied but no one answered

. I quickly got dressed but made no movement to opened the door.

Another knock.

I didn't answer. I was staring out my window. The sky was clear blue and fluffy white clouds rolled by.

Another knock.

I did not answer. My door burst open. I turned in surprise and found Syaoran at my door way. My vision was blurred with tears but his expression showed concern. My lips curled up into a small smile without my minds consent. I was happy to see him.

"Sakura? Sakura are you alright?"

Many more tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. My heart felt just ready to explode. I wanted to tell him what I truly felt. I wanted to so badly. But I knew it would be a selfish act to put him in danger. He closed the door and approached me. I sensed his hand rising into the air and I back away from him on instinct. He looked at me curiously as her ran a hand through my brown locks and down my wet cheeks.

"You're crying again. I know this must be hard but at least get some rest. Tomorrow we will be with Tomoyo and Eriol." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Alright," The word flowed from my lips but I was smiling and still shaking my head tears flowing like an unblocked river. "Alright, I'll sleep. I'll sleep." I took a step backwards and everything around me vanished.


	11. Untold Secrets

_**Hi everyone! I just finished this chpater today! Ohhhh I'm so excited. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and thank you for all the reviwes and alerts I recieved. But I have one small request I appreciate the alerts but plz send me some reviews so I can now what you think about the story so far and how you liked the chapter. Plz your reactions in review are like food to me they keep me updating so plz send me reviews!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_

* * *

_

**Untold Secrets**

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I knocked firmly on her door one last time. She was not responding. Rika had come to me and told me Sakura refused to open her door. It made me uneasy to think what she was doing inside alone. She did not answer my knock. I took out a key from my robes and unlocked the door. When I rushed inside Sakura was half naked standing in front of her mirror. She was staring outside through her window at the beautiful sunny day that contrasted her dark mood.

Her head slowly turned to me and her body followed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. A smile was upon her delicate trembling lips. I no longer knew what to think. In my mind she was in a book, a tragic book that held a beautiful young woman captive in its pages. The ink described the pain and the suffering she was going through. The smile was an illusion, the ink would say, and illusion to the true agony hidden in the deeps of her heart. But I didn't know what was causing this. It only made things worse. If only I knew I would be able to help her or maybe even save her. But she refused to tell me and I said I was willing to wait. But somehow waiting is leading to more tragedy as the ink continues to write on, not caring who is reading just to make the woman suffer.

I went to Sakura. Her smile never changed but neither did her tears stop. They rolled down her pale white cheeks and dripped to the floor from her chin. They made a small puddle where they landed. I closed the door behind me not wanting anyone to witness this breakdown. I came closer to her and lifted my hand to touch her head. She flinched a little, before I would have thought nothing of the gesture but now the movement seemed so natural that it worried me. Did she really believe I was going to strike her? But that didn't matter. My hand ran through her silky brown hair then went to her wet cheeks.

"You're crying again. I know this must be hard but at least get some rest. Tomorrow we will be with Tomoyo and Eriol." I said trying my best to clam her.

"Alright." She replied but her head shook as if trying to tell me no. "Alright I'll sleep, I'll sleep."Her voice faded with each word. She took on step backwards and her body collapsed on the floor.

I didn't register what happened. When I blinked and looked again I saw clearly that Sakura fell and did not get up. She had fainted. Her body was strewn on the floor. Her hands trying in vain to protect her stomach. Her face was pale and her cheeks covered in tears were a deep color of red. It seemed her breathing was shallow and I could see her breathing out little puffs of hot air. I picked her and was startled at her temperature. I placed her on the bed.

"I was scared this would happen to you." I whispered whipping away the sweat that had formed on her forehead faster than I could blink. "What are you hiding from me, Sakura?" The sun was setting and I could hear no maids passing the halls going about their duties. This meant that my mother had summoned all of them. I sighed. "I'll have to change you myself."

All she had on were her undergarments. Her top was small white and short with frills as the bottom and short sleeves. Her shorts barely covered her thighs but it was also white with frills. I went to one of her drawers and searched for new undergarments. The ones she had on where soaked in sweat. I was able to find another white pair.

I went back to the bed and stared down at her half naked body. I hesitated. My palms were sweaty and my heart sped up. I set the garments aside and gazed at her face. She looked to helpless. My hands caressed her red cheeks. My fingers rubbed her small plump lips. They were open and the breath that came from them was hot. I could clearly remember the first time I was able to taste them. At that time I was still trying to sort out my feelings and it was mere flirting but know I was sure I wanted to taste more of her. But it would be wrong to take advantage of her now. I would have to wait for a little while.

I took a deep breath. I would have to take off her undergarments. If I did that I would see her naked. Seeing her like that was somehow not right. She was going through a lot and me seeing her nude would only add to her problems but I really had no choice. I couldn't let her stay filthy. First I went to take of her top and at that moment she tensed.

"Please...don't...father please..." She whimpered but she wouldn't move.

Her father? What did he have to do with this? But I just shrugged the thought and proceed to lifting her top. I did my best not to look at her breast. I placed the top by the door and went back to her. I took the clean top and was going to put it on when something caught my attention. There was blood on her right hip.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

I let my hand wander down to the blood. It was dry. I moved to her arms to see that they were covered in bruises. Her breast were discolored from different hues of purple and blue. Then I saw the wound that the doctor had attended. It was infected. I stared back down at her belly. A nasty bruise was turning pitch black and blood was seeping out of various spots. The bruise looked like it was spreading and without it an infection. I went to call the doctor. Chiahru came into the room and when she saw Sakura her eyes widened in horror.

"Prince Li what happened?" She gasped coming over to a topless Sakura. I looked away. I had violated her body enough.

"I wish I knew." I said while only watching Chiahru as she stroked Sakura's forehead gently. She took her hand away in surprise.

"She's burning up! Oh, poor girl she must be in so much pain right now." She said checking the rest of her body.

Pain. Never would I have thought Sakura would have been in any kind of physical pain. I couldn't understand who would hurt someone as sweet and innocent as her like this. But someone did and so help me the villagers will find that person dead.

Chiharu was silent for a few minutes. My best guess was that she was absorbing the shock of Sakura's situation. She didn't move either. I only watched her. The only reason I was able to find her is because I sneaked her out of my mothers meeting with the servants. I was relieved that she was willing to come. But now she was silent and I couldn't bare it another minute. Just then she turned to me her bright and cheerful eyes now sharp but dill and sad.

"I can not have you here while I am treating these wounds. The queen has been anxious to speak with you. The meeting is almost over so now would be a perfect time to do so," She said her words clipped and calculated. I nodded. I took one last glance at Sakura's feverish face then left the room.

While I slowly made my way to my mothers sleeping quarters my thoughts were scattered. My mind would not let go of Sakura's condition. Her body beaten and scared made my blood boil with anger and regret. I regretted that I couldn't help her when she really had needed me. The past eleven months rushed through my mind. All those times we played and talked to each other. Each and every time I always saw that sad and tormented smile but never knew what the cause of it was. Things started to connect in my head. The dark secret she refused to tell, her strange behavior to screaming voices, and her fear of others raising their hands as if ready to strike her. I was getting mad at myself. The signs were all there, how could I have been so slow to actually see them? Even those tiny cuts and bruises she gained everyday she came to interact with us. Why didn't I see it before? But now I knew the truth and the truth would drive me to kill that bastard. My precious Sakura was being abused by her father Fujitaka. I swore the next time I saw him he wouldn't be able to see the light of the next day. I was going to kill him.

_**Yelen's Sleeping Quarters**_

I knocked on my mothers door. But no one answered. I went ahead and opened the door. I sat on her window sill and waited for her. My thoughts were still on Sakura and her father. I still couldn't understand how I could have been so blind for so long.

But I wasn't able to stay with my thoughts for long. My mother entered her room after only minutes of my entrance. She took off her crown and placed it on her desk. She faced me with a warm smile. But I didn't look at her. Her voice beckoned me to look at her and I did. It was not easy to defy my mother. She stood in the middle of the room watching me with her light amber eyes. Her smile remained but I couldn't return the gesture. I was too angry at myself about discovering a horrid secret after eleven long months.

"My son, how wonderful it is to see you." She said as if we hadn't seen each other in months. But it was true we don't see a lot of each other because of my studies and her duties. They always conflicted but I was used to it. She stared at me for a little while. "What troubles you?" She asked in concern but I only scowled.

"Nothing mother," Lying to my mother was a lost cause but I was not in any kind of mood to explain to her Sakura's situation. I was still trying to deal and believe it myself.

"Very well then," She said not pressing me for answers. She sat on her bed but I remained on the windowsill. "My son I have been meaning to speak with you about that child." She said her voice soft and passive.

"What child, mother?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. I believe you know her well. She is the daughter of Kinomoto Nadeshiko and Kinomoto Fujitaka." She said giving me a knowing look.

My fists clenched and my nails dug into my skin. I was just itching to grab my sword and go to that pig. Then something more came to my mind. Sakura's breasts. They were discolored with purple and blue bruises and when I lifted up her undergarment top the way she tensed and what she said about her father. I realized that she had almost or had been rapped a few days or maybe the day before she came to the castle.

I let out an angry cry and struck the window shattering the glass with my angry fists. I will be damned if I don't kill this man. I wouldn't let him get away with this not by a longshot.

* * *

Chapter 11: Untold Secrets


	12. Fever

_**Here ya go. Another chapter. I'll be starting the next one when its actually DAYLIGHT outside. Bye Bye. Plz Read and Review.**_

_**Yumi**_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************_

* * *

Chapter 12: Fever

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I heard the glass shatter behind me. Some shards had pricked my hand and I was bleeding now. But no pain registered in me. I was staring to hate myself for being so damned clueless. My mother stared at the window in surprise. When her eyes reached mine they were shocked.

"Xioa Lang..." She murmured. She rushed over to me and checked my hand. I yanked it away from her.

"I'm fine mother." I huffed shaking my hand. She gave me a stern look.

"Tell me what is the matter my son. If you continue to do this you will kill yourself." Her voice filled with concern was masked with anger. I shrugged her off.

"Alright. I will call Chiahru when I am finished." She said but I did not say anything. My anger was boiling over. "Well Kinomoto-san has had a tough time living with her father." She began. I scoffed. A hard time is an understatement. She continued. " But because of her late mother she sent me a letter a few days before her death..." She paused as if in respect for Sakura's dead mother. I knew it was something more than just that. By what she had said it seemed that they had been close. "She informed me that she feared her daughters life and that if word was sent from her home that her daughter was not in a state to keep living there she would live here." I watched my mother carefully. It was not often that she showed so much emotion in front of me.

"Where you close to her mother?" Her smile saddened.

"Yes I was. We were best friends almost like sisters." She said her voice becoming almost barely audible. I asked no further questions because I knew if I did it would only become more painful for her.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my son?"

"How long are you allowing Sakura to stay?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. If anything I could make her stay at the Palace permanently, it was much better then sending her back to that house. But I had a more selfish reason than that, I wanted to keep her near me. My mother looked at me shock evident in her eyes. "Mother is something the matter?" She shook her head and put a hand on my head.

"Nothing my son." Her hand slid down caressing my cheek. Her gaze was affectionate towards me. I looked at her curiously.

"Mother?" She said nothing just stared at me.

An urgent knock interrupted us, I could tell it was a woman because of the softness but the urgent sound to the knock was unnerving. Something was wrong. I went to open the door but my mother held me down. She pointed to my still bleeding hand and shook her head.

"Excuse me Yelen-sama, Li-samal?" It was Rika's voice. I looked at my mother with a pleading stare, just hoping that she would let her come in.

"You may enter." My mother said The door opened. I pulled away from my mother to look at the maid. But I was surprised to find not only Rika but Chiahru standing by the door. Chiahru looked at my hand then at the window.

"Li-sama, you were angry again weren't you?" Chiahru asked giving me a stern expression. I shrugged sheepishly.

"You caught me." I said with a weird smile. I didn't feel like smiling.

"I will have to tend it later. But aside from that, Good Evening Yelen-sama." Chiahru said bowing to my mother then to me. Her eyes lingered on me then shifted to my mother. I did not like the fact that they lingered on me. "As you requested Kinomoto Sakura has been accommodated. She is as of late sleeping in her room." My mother nodded. "But..." Chiahru paused for a long while. My patients was wearing thin.

"But?" I pressed her. I knew something was very wrong with Sakura. Nothing was said and my temper finally flared out of control. "CHIAHRU!" I saw both Chiahru and Nako flinch.

"I examined her health. She is in a critical condition. Many bruises were found all around her body some were still bleeding but seemed to be old. One on her arm was especially bad as I saw it was infected. There is also a deep wound on her stomach that is also infected but spreading as well. In addition because of the various wounds and two infections she has acquired a fever. But her breasts were also bruise up and her private area as well so there is possibility that she was-" I didn't here the rest of what she said. I had heard enough to know that Sakura was in a much worse condition than I had thought at first. I ran out of the room. I didn't care if my mother punished me later on for my rudeness. Sakura was suffering and that was punishment enough for me.

_**Normal POV**_

Yelen watched her son's change of emotions as Chiharu reported the conditions of Sakura. From pain to rage to sadness to suffering and even more. She marveled at all those emotions her son was displaying on his face. When Chiahru was about to revel the worse he ran out the room. His expression clearly showed distress. Chiahru stopped talking and Rika along with Yelen stared after the young prince.

"Chiharu?" Yelen asked. Chiahru lifted her head.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Finish your report." Yelen said and Chiahru nodded.

"Her body shows signs of being sexually violated. But she was not, I made sure through a few tests." Chiahru finished. The queen was silent for a few moments. She did not like the report she had received. Her father was a monster.

"Chiharu continue to check on the Princess every twelve hours." Yelen said looking at the two servants before her.

"Yes your Majesty." Chiahru responded bowing. She rose and looked at the queen in question. "Out of curiosity, Your Highness, how long will the young girl be staying?" To Chiahru's surprise the queen smile kindly.

"She stays as long as she wants. Her mother has put me in full custody of the child. So she is like another one of my children." Yelen replied her own thoughts wandering else where. She turned to the other servant who had stood silent as stone beside their doctor. "Rika?"

"Yes your Majesty?" She asked her voice low in order to show respect.

"You are the little princesses personal maid. You do whatever she asks and always check-up on her in between your chores." Yelen assigned to her. Rika bowed.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You both are dismissed. Your duties will go in effect immediately." Yelen said as she watched them go. Before the two reached the door they turned and bowed once again then left the queen alone. She stared at the full moon that was shinning brightly through her broken glass window. She smiled fondly at it. The events that happened right in her room went through her mind. But most of all she could remember Syaoran and his rage towards Fujitaka and the distress on his face when informed of Sakura's conditions. She sighed happily. "My son I would have never realized that such a small and timid girl would change you so completely. She paused and looked at a picture on her dresser. It was a woman who held a baby girl in her arms, a small boy's arms were around her neck and his head was on her shoulders as he smiled widely at the painter and kneeling behind them was a gentle man, his arms around his family looking at the painter with humble, meek eyes. She stared at the long gray haired women her eyes beginning to water. "You must have a wonderful daughter Nadeshiko."

_**With Sakura**_

Syaoran raced as if time itself was against him. Blood dotted the floor as he tried to keep it from hitting anything. He held his arm close and ran as fast as he could to her room. The blood began to splatter on the lower part of the walls and on the decorations. He arrived at her room with his blood making a small puddle below him. He breathed in deeply trying to control the panic that was rising inside of him. It didn't matter how hard he tried his nerves were at there end. He swung her door wide open almost knocking down a near by table that held a plant. Something collapsed on him and he was sent crashing down to the floor. The glass that was still on his hand dug into his skin. Sakura was in his arms. He didn't feel the sharp pain of glass entering flesh all he could feel was her hot body against his own.

"Sakura," he sighed almost relief to hold her. That relief quickly turned into panic. Sakura breathed in and out unevenly and stood up. She leaned on the wall for support while she limped down the hall.

"I-I..." she breathed in again. "R-Reu...I have to find..." Another deep uneven breath. "Reu."

She limped along still supporting herself on the wall. She knew something was wrong with Reu. She felt it every time she thought about her. She simply had to get back to the house. She had to or she feared she would never have the chance to see her again. Cool tears flowed gently down her hot sweaty cheeks as those thoughts filled her mind. That couldn't let that happen. Reu had to come live with her. She need to get out of the castle. She tried to take a few more steps but it felt like her feet were tons of bricks and cement. She couldn't leave and she knew it.

Syaoran watched her. He couldn't move. He couldn't think clearly. He watched as she made little progress. She didn't know just how far she was from an exit. His own eyes stung with unshed tears as he watched her. He was sad to see her state of health. He knew her emotions were being toyed with by the thought of that women. She was being tormented. But it wasn't until her body could no longer take the strain and she began to fall that he reacted. He scrambled to his feet but was too late. Sakura had crashed onto the hard floor with a loud thud. He didn't care about his hand. He tried to pick her up.

"LET ME GO! REU! I NEED REU! I HAVE TO FIND HER! REU!" Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and she began to hyperventilate.

"Easy Sakura." Syaoran replied managing to calm himself. He patted her back while she tried to regain her breath. When her breathing was regulated he lifted her up into his arms like she was his bride and swiftly put her back in bed. He tucked her in so he could only see her head. She turned her sad eyes to him.

"I want Reu..." She said. Syaoran felt heart broken as he saw her beg for something that she could not have or obtain. It seemed that one person was someone very dear to her. But she had left that horrid house and with that all the people that had helped her survive until now. He put his good hand on her forehead, he winced at the heat that radiated from it. Slowly he withdrew his hand.

"You need to rest Sakura. If you don't your fever won't get any better." He whispered softly. But she shook her head in clear defiance.

"I won't see her again will I?" She asked her voice shaky. Syaoran said nothing because he knew she wouldn't. Her tears came again and she began to whimper. "Reu." She sounded like a toddler asking for their mother. He patted her hair and smiled.

"It's alright Sakura. Just rest for now." She looked at him her eyes hazy from her fever.

"Stay here." She whispered her eyelids heavy. He stared at her dumbfound.

"Pardon?" He asked. She looked away and buried her face under the covers only leaving the top part of her face above the surface.

"Stay here with me, please." She asked again avoiding his eyes.

He took the chair from her desk and sat down beside her bed. With his good hand he gripped her own.

"Don't let go..." She murmured sleepily. "If you let go...I-I might not wake up...I won't lose you...not you...never you." Her eyelids closed. He kissed her forehead and allowed his face to linger over her own.

"You're going to be fine. I will make sure you are. I won't let go of you, not now and not ever, Sakura."

_**Three hours later**_

A light knock was placed on the solid wooden door but it sounded on deaf ears. Both teenagers were fast asleep. The person entered and smiled sweetly at the scene before her. Syaoran had abandoned his seat on the chair for the floor. His head laid beside Sakura's hip and he held her hand tightly in one of his own. She looked down at his hand and frowned at the dry blood and the shards of glass still stuck inside. Sakura's body was turned so that if Syaoran was still in the chair she would be facing him. As if she had realized that he was not in the chair she had curled into a ball now they were both facing each other. Their hairs were a tangled mess mixed together. Sakura had also laid one hand on top of the one Syaoran was using to hold hers.

Truly a touching scene. They had grown so close without realizing it themselves. Chiahru came over and tapped the young prince's shoulder.

"Prince Li." She called softly but he didn't move. "Please wake Prince Li. I must tend to your hand and I must check Princess Sakura's wounds.

He opened his eyes slowly when they focused on Sakura's sleeping figure. He smiled a bit happy to see her sleeping with such a peaceful face. He let go of one hand then slowly lifted up her bangs that were plastered on her forehead by her sweat. He heaved a sigh of relief then took his hand away.

"Her fever is finally gone." He whispered to himself. He turned around and almost jumped back in surprise. Chiahru was staring at him. "W-Why are you here?" He asked trying his best to keep his speeding heart under control. Chaihru smiled at him.

"I wanted to check if the Princesses fever had gone down but it seems that you have already taken care of that." She said making the young Prince blush in embarrassment. He mumbled something under his breath that Chiharu couldn't make out but giggled non the less at his tomato like face. "Let me take care of that hand of yours first." She said.

"But Sakura needs you right now." He answered worried that her wounds were not healing well. Chiharu shook her head.

"Yes but she would be happy if your hand was treated first. The Princess would not want to see you suffering would she?" Chiahru said trying to persuade him. He looked at her skeptically and she knew it wasn't working.

"But it doesn't hurt." He argued.

Chiharu pulled the chair away from the bed towards the center of the room.

"Prince please sit down." She said her tone leaving on room for argument. He did what he was told.

When he finally sat down she placed a small box on the floor which held her medical tools. She knelled down and held his arm gingerly. Chiahru pulled out a bowl from the box and filled it with a clear water like substance. She dunked his hand inside the bowl. Syaoran winced at his hand began to sting. She made him leave his hand in there and placed a cloth on his leg. Then she placed his hand there. With a pair of tweezers she began to pull out the many tiny shards of glass that were still encrusted in his flesh. When she pulled out one the fluid that was still left on his hand seeped into the small holes that had formed. A small hiss would be heard but it was nothing serious. She wiped up some blood that had trickled out of the holes then bandaged up his hand.

"There we go." She said sighing in accomplishment. She loved to see a minor wound freshly bandaged up and smelling clean. Secretly she sniffed his hand to make sure that perfect scent was still strong. It was. Syaoran took his hand away a little freaked out.

"You must leave my Prince. I must clean the young Princesses wounds." She escorting him out.

"Princess?" He said giving Sakura a glance over his shoulder. She slept soundly. "Chiharu I have noticed that you have called Sakura a Princess more than once." He said giving Chiahru a whimsical look.

"Well yes, has your mother not told you?" She asked. He stared at her obviously not knowing what she meant. "I suppose its from the best." She said smiling broadly. Syaoran was beginning to think their doctor had gone loopy. He backed away slowly. But before he left he went to Sakura and squeezed her hand slightly. This he hoped would make her know that he wouldn't be gone for long.

"I will be right outside." He said before leaving.

Chiahru checked Sakura's temperature to make sure her fever was gone. But the second she touched her forehead Sakura stirred slightly. Luckily she hadn't woken up. She began to undress her. Every time her fingers touched Sakura's skin she would stir. At one point Chiharu touched her stomach to take off the bandages and she started to thrash in her bed. It was hard for her to keep her down and take the bandages off. If it continued like that Sakura would hurt herself. She really had no choice but she couldn't understand why this was happening. She left the princess alone but her thrashing did not stop. Chiahru quickly called the Prince inside. He came inside but when he saw Sakura almost naked again he turned around his cheeks burning bright.

"Chiahru you do know that she's..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes I know. But I cannot tend to her. She won't allow me."

"What do you mean?" He asked but she shook her head. Sakura had stopped thrashing when Syaoran came in the room.

"It doesn't matter. If you won't look at her I cannot show you."

"Then what do I do?"

"Hold her hand." She said simply. Syaoran turned to give her a stupid look.

"Huh?"

"Just hold her hand!" She said dragging him back to the bed. "Oh, and don't look at her while I'm changing her bandages."

Syaoran nodded and closed his eyes. This time he was able to wrap both of his hands around her own. Her hand was so small and warm he was afraid he would break it. But he held it gently like a delicate flower. Chiharu was able to change the bandages without any resistance from the Princess. When she finished Sakura was in a new dress and her arms and legs were clean and bandaged as well.

"There we go." She said with another satisfied sigh. Syaoran opened his eyes and glanced at Sakura's face.

"Her cheek." He said.

"Oh don't worry about that, its completely healed. Luckily all that is left is a barely recognizable scare. I thought it was infected before but it was only because it had not been cleaned or taken care of properly. But the rest of her body needs more time." She explained. Syaoran's face remained serious as he nodded when she had finished.

"I see." He said.

"Also she must come to me every twelve hours for constant check ups. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied automatcally. Chiahru said nothing for a long moment. It was only a test to see if the prince would say anything but he didn't. He wasn't angry or annoyed. But he seemed completely alright with her talking to him in such a commanding manner.

"One more thing Prince Li." She continued her face clearly showing concern.

"Yes?"

"Rika will be her personal attendant. The princesses must not wander out of the castle alone and must be under watch at all times."

"Alright, you are dismissed." He said absently. Chiharu nodded and bowed to leave. "Oh, Chiharu," She turned back to him. He smiled warmly at her and unconsciously a blush decorated her pale cheeks.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you for taking care of Sakura."

Chiharu nodded and rushed to get out of the room. When she was outside she leaned on the wall and sighed dreamily.

"The p-prince smile at me..." She said but then slapped herself mentally for thinking like a love sick princess. "But he truly is charming. More charming than Prince Hiragizawa if he smile like that more."


	13. A New Family and a Lover

_**Chapter 13: A New Family and a Lover**_

_**Next Morning**_

The sun rose slowly and carefully as if afraid to let its rays shine on the kingdom. But finally it came shining brightly as the first day it was created. It was happy. Happy that it did not shine on the sadness that it usually faced.

The sun shined through a crack of a heavy curtain landing on the eyes of a certain Prince. His eyes opened and the result was a beautiful liquid amber being reflected by the small ray of sunlight. He rose from his place on the chair when he tried to stretch his left hand was held down. He looked at the bed and found a small girl curled into a ball holding his hand near her cheek. He smiled and knelled at her bedside never moving his injured left hand. With his right hand he lifted up her bangs and felt her forehead. Her breath was slow and even but her body temperature was getting a little high.

"Its not as bad as last night."

Slowly the young princess opened her eyes. Her emerald orbs reflected against the sun like a mirror. She clutched his hand tightly as she meet his gaze. She smiled seeing his familiar face.

"You didn't let go." She whispered sitting up in the bed.

"No, I didn't. I told you I wouldn't let you go." He replied sitting on the bed.

"I hadn't h-heard you."

Syaoran did not reply. Instead he leaned forward a bit. Sakura was startled at first thinking he would want a kiss. But she figured that he would not force her to do so when she was so sick and vulnerable at that point in time. So she waited. Syaoran's face drew closer to her own. He placed his forehead on her own. Surprised Sakura blushed but did not pull away from him. He took both of her hands into his two large ones. He smiled to himself with his eyes closed. Sakura stared at him in confusion. What was he doing?

"Well you can hear me know can't you?" He said his voice lower than a whisper. Her mouth was dry and she did not have enough courage to nod. "I know you can, that is why..." He squeezed her hands. "I'm telling you again that I will never let you go, not now nor ever."

"Promise?" She asked finding her voice. Syaoran chuckled.

"Yes, I promise." They remained silent. The sun rose higher in the sky. A grandfather clock chimed in the halls announcing the time. But they didn't want to let go of each other nor move from their current positions. He sighed and pulled away from her.

"You must rest. Chiharu will come in and check your wounds. I will come back right after she has finished."

Sakura panicked and held onto his hands that had still been on hers. She came from under the covers and wrapped her arms around his left arm. She buried her face in his shoulder. He didn't move and she didn't let go.

"Don't leave." She whispered her voice shaking.

"I will come-" He was cut off when she gazed at him with her emerald orbs. They shined at him.

"Please don't go. Syaoran please." She pleaded. Syaoran looked down at her confused.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She had made a mistake, a grave mistake. Immediately she let go of him and scooted to the far side of the bed.

_'I forgot...I-I can't tell him my true feelings.'_

"I-I just..." She stammered.

_'But that doesn't mean I can't spend time with him.'_

"I want to spend more time with you. I-If that's alright." She looked at him still leaning on the bed's head board far away from him. Her cheeks burned when their eyes meet and she quickly look at the bed sheets.

"Of course its alright, Sakura." He said standing up. He came close to her he was about to hold her hand but chose to pat her head affectionately instead.

_'What are you hiding from me now? Why won't you just trust me...'_

"Excuse me." Someone said after knocking lightly on the door. Syaoran reluctantly let his hand drop and moved away from the bed.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and Chiharu came into the now familiar room.

"I must check the young Princesses wounds and ready her for the day." She said looking at Sakura. Syaoran nodded.

"Alright." He said leaving the room. Sakura watched him go with saddened eyes. She wanted to be with him as much as possible before her father came and took her back to that prison. It was only a matter of time before that did happen.

"Princess please lay down." Chiahru said touching her shoulder gently. Sakura gave her a dubious look.

"Why are you calling me Princess?" Sakura asked but Chiharu only smiled.

"The queen will explain it to you in due time." Chiahru said pushing Sakura down on the bed. Sakura did not want that answer but did not see how she could get more out of the wacky doctor. She was about to lie down when a thought struck her.

"H-How do you know about my wounds?" She suddenly blurted out startled. Chiahru stopped her pushing and looked down at Sakura with sad eyes.

"The prince told me. You have had a fever because they have been infected. But the queen is very informed about your," She paused. "situation."

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally remember what her father had almost done. Terror filled her at the thought of Syaoran knowing of him. But she could not understand how these people knew of her private life.

"H-How..." Her lips trembled trying to get the words out but they wouldn't flow.

"All in due time princess." Chiharu replied. Secretly Sakura was getting sick of the doctor hiding things from her but the terror she felt was much more overpowering.

"D-Does Syaoran know?" Sakura asked. Chiahru smiled once again.

"He knows of the wounds." She lied. To her knowledge aside from the Queen;Syaoran had been the second person to find out about her situation. But she did not need to know that yet. Sakura sighed in relief.

"That's good." She said finally lying down.

Chiahru lifted Sakura's dress and started to take off the old bandages.

"Have you grown smitten of the Prince?" Chiahru asked dabbing the healing herbs on her wound. Sakura said nothing. "Princess?"

"Don't tell him." She said quickly. "Please don't." She pleaded. Chiahru started to wrap her stomach wounds in fresh and clean bandages.

"Of course not. This is something you must do." She said.

"Chiharu why am I allowed to stay here?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject. Chiharu played along.

"You must ask the queen." She replied finishing up her stomach then moving to her arms. Sakura sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to bother her like this. I must be such an annoyance." Sakura replied closing her eyes to concentrate on anything but the sting of the herbs. Chiharu had finished her arms and legs. She held onto the Princesses small hands and smiled.

"Remember this young princess. To us you are never an annoyance. We took you in and want you to be happy here. Do not think such sad thoughts." Chiharu said trying to encourage Sakura. Sakura's eyes stung. She hadn't felt this kind of love from anyone but Reu.

"Thank you." Was all Sakura could manage to say."

"Don't thank me, young Princess thank Queen Yelen." Chiharu said. Sakura nodded.

"I will." She replied.

Chiharu walked over to the closet door and opened it. She turned and was pleased to see that Sakura was amazed by all the dresses, gowns, and head pieces of different shapes, color, and sizes. It was like a light colored rainbow had suddenly appeared in the room. Sakura's eyes were wide and glazed with delight. Just thinking of trying them on made her giddy with excitement.

"This is your wardrobe young Princess. You can choose your cloths from any of these. Rika will be your personal maid and tell you what dress or gown is for what occasion, assuming of course if there is an occasion."

"I-I can't-" Sakura began feeling all to awkward and unworthy to even gaze upon the beautiful cloths.

"Yes, you can. This is all yours Princess Sakura." Chiahru said smiling and gesturing the cloths again.

Sakura was in tears. She got up and hugged Chiharu unexpectedly. Chiharu returned the embrace but was careful not to hurt her.

"Excuse me Princess." A small voice said near the door. Sakura looked up and was surprised to find that a young girl stepped in the room holding a pillow that had a gold tiara with a single white diamond stone in the center. "My name is Sasaki Rika, I am your personal maid princess." She said with a bow. Sakura nodded acknowledging her.

"I will leave so you can dress. I look forward to seeing you again, Princess." Chiahru said as she left the two alone.

Rika set down the pillow and walked over to the closet where Sakura was currently engulfed in.

"What do you wish to wear Sakura Hime-sama?" Rika asked watching her princess go through the many items in the closet.

"I don't know there's so much! Something to run in would be nice." She said over her shoulder going deeper into the closet. Rika looked at Sakura's back in surprise.

"That's a nice change of pace." She said and smiled. She dug inside the closet along with Sakura but a second later stopped.

"May I ask if you have a preferred color?" Rika asked looking at her through some cloths.

Sakura gave an excited nod. "Pink!" She said making Rika laugh in amusement.

"Alright, this would be nice for the day." said Rika.

Rika took out a pink dress. It was woven with elegant heart patters on the hems. In the chest area was the crest of the Kingdom. It had short sleeves and reached her knees which allow others to see her bandages but the two didn't seem to care.

"That's perfect! Tomoyo would love it too. I hope Syaoran-" Sakura closed hr mouth before anything else came out. She starred at Rika who could only smile.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." She said but Sakura looked a bit skeptical. "I'll tell you a secret. I'm in love with someone too but they are a bit older than me so we still haven't told anyone." She winked at her and handed Sakura the dress. Then she went back into the closet going further back. She pulled out a matching pair of slippers.

"T-Thank you." Sakura said referring to both the outfit and for promising to keep her secret.

"You know the Prince loves green. I'll give you something for your ankle that is that color." She said scurrying over to the door. "Oh, please do get dressed and when I return I will fix the tiara in your hair."

Sakura nodded. When the door closed she carefully slipped the dress on and noticed that it fit perfectly. She put on her slippers and checked herself in the mirror. For some odd reason she really did look beautiful and like a princess. But that was just her imagination. Being called a princess was getting to her head.

"I love it." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Rika said making Sakura jump. She scared her. Rika laughed. "Come now Princess sit down." She said point to the chair she had taken back to her vanity.

Rika knelled down and lifted up Sakura's leg. She took a small piece of jewelry from her apron and placed it around Sakura's ankle. When she had finished Sakura lifted her leg a little and stared in wonder at the silver chain with green gems encrusted in selected points of the chain, then on a small extension of the chain was a heart shaped diamond. It was beautiful. She liked how it looked on her ankle but the bandages ruined the look so she put her leg down.

"The Prince had this relic with him for quite some time. Before his father died he gave it to him. I don't know what exactly the King had told him but the Prince had asked me to specifically put this on your ankle." Rika explained standing up and dusting off her apron. She smiled. "I remember when I was first assigned to be a maid in this castle that Queen Yelen had this on her ankle. The King had placed it on her at a dinner party. I believe he said that he had received it as a gift from the young princess of a foreign kingdom."

Sakura stared at her. She was engrossed in the story. When Rika finished Sakura stared at her ankle again. She turned it left then right.

"Syaoran's father gave this to him." She said and Rika nodded. "And Syaoran told you to give it to me?"

"Yes, he is currently waiting for you in the royal garden." Rika replied beginning to fix her hair. She put her hair into a bridal bun. Some strands of hair stubbornly laid on her ears. She placed once diamond incrusted hair piece in the bun to hold it together then placed the tiara on her head. She fixed it so it would stay at the very top of the bun that was located low on the back of her head. This was it wouldn't bother her too much. "Princess Tomoyo and Prince Eriol have gone out for errands associated with their respective kingdoms and will not come back until night fall. Princess Melin is also with them" She said finishing fixing Sakura. She turned to the maid looking at her with suspicion.

"Rika-chan, you are being awfully helpful." She said but then giggled. "Overly helpful actually."

"Good Luck. You have the whole day to confess to him." Rika said with a wink. Then she left. Sakura looked at her reflection with sad eyes.

"I wish I could tell him Rika. I really wish I could."

_**Royal Garden **_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I leaned against the trunk of a peach blossom tree looking up to the clear blue sky. Two birds passed by one and perched themselves on a tree branch above me. I stared at them and smiled when I realized that they were love birds. They cuddled and played with each other.

"Syaoran?" A small voice called out to me. My gaze fell on the one I was waiting for. Her ankle was beautifully wrapped with the anklet my father had given to me. Her head was adorned with a tiara that held a white diamond. Her dress was light pink and embroidered with hearts at the hems of it and the crest of the kingdom was on her chest. The slippers she had on matched her dress. She was beautiful nut the truth to me she would always be like this, as beautiful as a little fairy, even if I still do not know her feelings for me.

I smiled at her and beckoned her over and she willingly came to me. She smiled at me as I was still gawking at her in her new dress. She spun around and posed cutely with her hands behind her back and one foot pointing skyward all in one graceful movement.

"You like it?" She asked. I shook my head and saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Like would be unworthy to describe you. Love is better. I love it." I said still examining her. She giggled and it sounded like an angels laughter to me.

"Thank you, your highness." She said with a bow. This time it was my turn to frown. I didn't like her calling me by formalities for any reason.

"Syaoran." I said stubbornly. She looked puzzled.

"Pardon me?" She asked standing next to me.

"Call me Syaoran and only Syaoran." I said. "I want you to call me by my name." I turned my body to her and gently pushed her against the tree. She only looked up at me with laughing eyes. That was not the reaction I wanted but Sakura was naive so I would allow her to catch up on her own time.

"Alright, but don't start calling my Princess Sakura either. I want you to call me by my name." She said mimicking my voice. I laughed. She waited me to stop before she continued. "Syaoran, what are we going to do today?" I shrugged then with my left hand I gently took her chin and smiled down at her. She blushed and tried to avert my eyes. She pressed herself against the tree and I could almost hear her heart racing. Yes, that was the reaction I was waiting for.

"Whatever you want, my Angel." I said adding my new name for her. Her eyes softened along with her smile. It almost looked loving towards me but I couldn't allow myself to think that far for her. Her blush was lighter almost satisfied.

"My Angel, huh?" She whispered to herself. "I'm I that beautiful to you?" She asked looking at my hand that still wouldn't let go of her face. I allowed my forehead to touch her own.

"Of course. You are to me everything and as such you are the most beautiful thing I have laid my eyes upon." Her eyes widened as my words drifted towards her. I only hoped she could understand. "Its almost like heaven on my earth. Even if I am restricted from certain things I am able to enjoy the rest to the fullest."

"S-Syaoran, I-I..." She held my arm with her delicate small hands. "I don't know what to say." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me what is it that you wish to do today could be a start." I said leaving my lips on her head.

She dropped her hands from my arm and placed them on my chest. Her head laid itself on my collar bone and I could feel her warm breath on my neck. It felt so wonderful I didn't want to let her go ever.

"You already know what I want Syaoran." She whispered.

Of course I knew. The words she said to me while she was still isolated in her room never left me. But I wanted her to at least say it one more time.

"I-I want to be with you, I want to spend more time with you. I-If that's alright." She said. Her stammering only made her small voice that much more cuter. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Anything you want will always be alright with me, Angel." I said softly in her ear. I felt her heart slam into her chest. I could see she really like that name. I held her body away from mine and took her hand. "So touring the Royal Garden would be your wish as well?" I said looking into her eyes. They were bright and clear but once again I saw something that looked strangely like love but I ignored it. She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Yes!" I chuckled and started walking. I didn't let go of her hand.

We walked around the garden our hands joined together. We guided her to the most beautiful flowers the servants had been tending to recently. Her eyes sparkled in awe as we saw each one. It made me happy to see her in such high spirits. We stopped at a small fence where flowers in red, pink, and purple were being frown. She looked at them in awe and knelled down cupping one in her small hands.

"Look Syaoran." She said glancing at me and smiled. "Their so beautiful! What are they called?"

"Carnations. The garden is full of them. My mother loves these flowers the most." I explained knelling beside her. She looked back at them and caressed the petals gently.

"My mother would have loved these as well. You know she named me and my brother after flowers? Sakura means Cherry Blossom and Touya means Peach Blossom." She said her eyes beginning to look sad.

"What happened to her?" I asked. Sakura winced and though I wanted my curiosity satsified I regretted asking her.

"My mother died when I was only five. I can barely remember her. My brother went to advance in his studies in another country."

"So its only you and-" I couldn't bring myself to say that name. But it seemed she knew what I was trying to say and smiled.

"No, not only us. Reu is with me and Remi-kun too." Her voice was shaking. It was hurting her to speak of them. Her shoulders shook as well.

"Sakura lets go somewhere else." I suggested.

"Alright." She stood and held my hand with one last glance at the flowers we headed to another section of the Royal Garden.

We went over to a part of the garden that not everyone knew about. I was the one who took care of it. My mother allowed that privilege. This part of the garden was hidden by untamed shrubs and trees.

"Syaoran, where are we going?" She asked her voice sweet and innocent voice echoing in my ears. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was back to normal.

"You will see." I replied squeezing her hand a bit. Her eyes softened again and she smiled that odd smile as well.

We stopped at the untamed bushes and trees. I let go of her and and crouched down on the grass.

"Would you like me to carry you or would a piggy back ride suit you best?" I asked. She looked at me in surprise then began to think about it.

"I-I..." She fidgeted with the bottom hem of her dress. I had to use my will power not to look up at her underclothes. She was trying to drive me crazy, she was trying really hard, or maybe she didn't know better. I wasn't really sure. But she had to stop, I didn't want any other men getting the wrong idea. "I want you to carry me." She said softly.

"As you wish, my Angel." I said enjoying watching her blush. She pulled her hem harder.

Gently I swooped her off her feet. I carried her as grooms carry their newly wed wives. My face was close enough for me to kiss her. When she saw how close I was she blushed hard and looked away. I refrained from trying to kiss her. Her blush alone satisfied my needs a little. The sky was beginning to darken a bit. I had not realized we had spent so much time out in the garden. It also seemed tat the others had not come back yet. But I really could care less. Spending so much time with Sakura gave me more joy than anyone could. I did my best to protect her from the thorny bushes and trees. She curled up against me yelping from time to time because of the thorns. Soon we were able to get out of them. I walked a little bit more just to keep her in my arms. Then I set her down at the edge of a meadow. I smiled when I saw her face. She looked around in awe taking in the cherry blossom trees. Then her gaze slid to the pond in the center where rare fish that I had bought from all over the kingdom were swimming. Surprisingly they coexisted together without any fights.

"Its beautiful." She whispered sniffing the fresh air. She sighed happily. I had not known that she enjoyed nature so much.

"I am happy you enjoy it. Do you mind siting on bare grass?" I asked aware of how girls could be. Melin and Tomoyo detested to sit on the grass. Here eyes lit up and they glowed in excitement. It was obvious she didn't mind.

"Is it alright if I take off my slippers?" She asked. I chuckled.

"It is not very like a princess but as I said earlier. Anything you wish is alright with me.

She squealed and jumped with joy. I laughed as she quickly slipped off her slippers. She sighed in content as I watched her wiggle her toes in the grass.

"This feels heavenly." She sighed happily.

I sat near the pond and Sakura sat beside me. She kicked the water and laughed when the fish splashed back. I sighed and laid on the feather like grass. I felt my life complete with Sakura here by my side laughing her time away.

I closed my eyes and slowly images of Sakura filled my eyes. She was smiling and saying to me. Then she took my hands and whispered something in my ear. It sounded something like, _'I-I can't...forgive me.'_ I tried to ask her why she said that but my voice was lost. My eyes opened and I had not realized I had actually fallen asleep, I had dreamed. It was dark already nut I could see because many of the stars and fire flies giving light and hovering about.

"S-Sakura?" I asked groggily sitting up. I rubbed my eye and yawned.

"You're awake." She said responding to my call. Her back was towards me and I could see her wipping her face. That could only mean one thing.

"You were crying." I said. She shook her head and laughed a little.

"I'm alright." She said forcing herself.

"No, you are not."

I stood up and put my hand on her trembling shoulders. Slowly she stood up from the grass. Her fight soaked in the pond water. She faced me with a fake smile.

"See? I told you I was alright." She said trying to convince herself more than me. A tear slipped from the corner of her eyes. I wiped it away wit the back of my hand and caressed her cheek.

"Why are you lying to me, my angel?"

She did not answer me nut that smile she had did vanish. I gently took her waist and leaned in a bit. But she pushed me away and looked down at the grass as the cool wind blew past us. Her eyes held a look of sadness and pain. She held her chest like she was trying to stop a horrible ache in her heart.

"I can't." She whispered closing her eyes.

"What?"

"Syaoran..." She glanced at me and the pain and sadness had intensified. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She whispered letting go of her chest. Her bangs covered her eyes while she shed silent tears. Why couldn't she just tell me what was wrong? Why was she asking for so much forgiveness when she had done nothing bad. I couldn't understand this part of her. I really wanted to understand but I just couldn't.

"Sakura-" I wanted to say something but she did not allow me.

"Don't" She said stepping away from m. I sighed and held out my hand.

"It is late, let us return before we cause others to worry."` I said.

With a small nod she took my hand and I held it firmly. Not allowing her to pull away as she wanted. I wouldn't let her go. I didn't care what she was hiding I would not loose her to this.

"No matter what happens I will always love you. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. You are my angel, the only one that gives my life meaning, I will not lose you." I said determined to get my feelings across. She looked at me in shock a blush running across her checks. Then it was gone and a determined look entered her eyes.

"Then I have no choice. I will do what it in my power to keep you safe."


	14. Feisty

_**Chapter 14: Feisty**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

We were standing in front of my new room. He would not leave and somehow I knew he wanted an answer to my bold statement from before. Li Syaoran, Prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world was in love with me. A small, scrawny, beaten girl from a middle class family had the Prince at her feet, my feet.

The saddest part was that my feelings for him were mutual. Yet I could not tell him. It was for his own good and for this kingdom. My father is going to find me. When he does find me he will kill me. But if he ever found out about my love for Syaoran, this kingdom would fall. He would kill Syaoran to destroy my happiness and not even care that he was leading his country to ruin. That's the type of father I had and that is why I cannot tell Syaoran about my feelings. It hurts so much but its all I could do to protect him. I would not allow my father to take him away from me, not Syaoran.

"Sakura..." He said his voice filled with so much pain my heart squeezed. He was trying to reach out to me. I bit my lip when he started to caress my left cheek.

"Syaoran I-" My voice acted on his own. I stopped myself before I could ruin everything. "I'm sorry..." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes relishing the feeling of his lips on my head. Unconsciously I came closer to him leaving my hands lingering in the air; afraid to touch him. Tears stung my eyes and my heart wanted to shut down. All the emotions that I was keeping from him wanted to come out. I wanted to tell him just how much I really felt for him. I hated myself for being so weak. I wanted to say his name again but a finger came to my quivering lips.

"Sleep Well, my Angel." He whispered to me before leaving me alone in front of my door. I watched him go his back hunched with saddened eyes. I was hurting him so much. I couldn't take this much longer.

"I...love...you..." I whispered into the darkness.

I opened the door to my room and closed it. I collapsed on the floor depression taking over me.

"Sakura-chan?" I lifted my head and noticed Tomoyo standing in front of me.

"What are you doing her Tomoyo? Its late." She knelled down and smiled at me.

"I could not wait for morning. How did it go? Did you confess?" She asked her questions giving more pain by the second.

"No." I said. Tomoyo instantly sensed my sadness.

"What wrong? Did he hurt you?" She asked. Her voice had taken a dangerous edge. It frightened me. With the power of influence she had as a princess and her protectiveness of me she could almost kill anyone. But that was only if she had enough proof to do so.

"No! Of course not!" I said defending him promptly. "He would never do anything to hurt me."

Tomoyo eyes clouded with confusion. "I do not understand. Why do you look so sad, dear?"

My gaze fell to the floor and my hands began to clench into fists when my resolution came back to me.

"I...I am not going to confess to him, Tomoyo." I admitted to her as tears once again fell from my already sore eyes.

"What? W-" She stopped asking questions when she heard me choke while trying not to sob. "Oh, Sakura." She cooed to me. She took my hand and led me to my bed. She put my head on her shoulder and rubbed my back soothingly as I cried.

"What if he finds me Tomoyo! He'll hurt him. He'll find me and kill us both! I'm so scared! I don't want him to hurt Syaoran. I don't know what to do anymore! It hurts when I think about Syaoran and the restrictions I have because of my father. I'm so scared for him." I said crying like a baby. But these tears were not of sadness but of fear. Fear for not only my life but Syaoran's.

"Shhh, it will be alright. Calm down a bit for me, love." She said trying her best to sooth me. Slowly my cries became silent but tears still ran down my red cheeks.

"I love him, Tomoyo but if my father finds me...you know he wants my life he will do anything to have it. If he finds out that I love the prince he'll destroy my happiness." I whispered my thoughts still centered around Syaoran's safety.

"Stop what if-ING everything Sakura. Have you ever thought why your father has not found you yet?" She asked using her softest voice possible. I shook my head. "Because the Imperial Family has been constantly protecting you since the day you arrived. No one will or **can** harm you or Syaoran."

"B-But-" I began to say. She cut me off immediately.

"No but's, confess to him. Did you ever consider how you have been hurting him more than protecting him?" She asked patting my head fondly. I nodded thinking back to my emotional estate a few moments ago in the garden.

"Yes, I know what I have been doing to him." I answered grimly. Tomoyo nodded.

"You don't want him to suffer do you." She said. In her mind I could see there was no question to the answer.

"N-No."

"Then don't make him. I know him. He won't tell you a thing about how deeply you are hurting him. He's just like that. But in that way he is also destroying himself. The Lantern Festival is coming up. Why don't you confess to him that day?" She suggested. I looked up at her and an evil little twinkle entered her eyes. I smiled a bit unsure of myself. But I liked that idea.

"That would be perfect." I whispered. Tomoyo gave a satisfied nod and smiled.

"Good now get some rest. When you wake up we will all be in the garden." She said standing up.

"How do you know I will wake up late?" I asked giving her a curious look.

"Because you always do." She said closing the door behind her.

_**Next Day**_

As soon as the sun hit my eyes I shot wide awake. The events of the night prior went racing through my head. I felt terrible when I remembered Syaoran's amber orbs. They were so hurt and it was because of me. My good intentions just hurt him more and I hated myself for it.

_'Sakura-'_

_'Don't.'_

That small scene somehow means so much to me. Because that was where I saw Syaoran's eyes begin to hurt so much more than before. For a moment my happiness vanished.

Someone knocked at the door interrupting my train of thought. I barely lifted my gaze from the bed sheets. I sighed heavily. I didn't want to see anyone but that one person anyone else just wouldn't do. I did not answer the door but the knocking persisted. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Come in." I said my voice showing a hint of irritation.

"Your awake? At this hour?" His voice said resonating throughout the whole room. My heart jumped and almost reached my throat in sheer joy. His head popped through my door and he smiled warmly at me. "Good Morning, my angel."

"Syaoran!" I said jumping up from my bed. My feet landed softly on the clean floor and a ran as fast as I could to him. He came in and shut the door gently. I faintly heard a small click but ignored it.

I hugged him placing my head against his chest and my arms around his torso. I smiled widely. Tomoyo was right. I couldn't keep worrying about my father. I had to live my own life without fearing my father. I loved Syaoran and I would do my best to not disappoint him and hurt him again.

"You are very happy today." He said embracing me as well. I knew he found that strange of me but I truly was happy. I had to thank Tomoyo later. I could finally show affection to him and the night of the festival I would confess to him.

"I am." I said looking up at him. "When is the Lantern Festival?" I asked. He pulled me away and stared down at me with curious eyes.

"In two days. Did Tomoyo tell you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered with a giggle. "I have a surprise for you that day." Interest sparked in his eyes.

"What kind of surprise?" He asked not willing to let me go. Excitement bubbled up inside of. I wanted to tell him now but I wanted the timing to be perfect. I would tell him at the Lantern Festival. It had such a romantic ring to it.

"You will just have to wait and see."

I felt so happy I literally twirled around. When I stopped my smile widened.

"Now get out." I haven't talked like this in so long. For a moment it sounded foreign to me. But this was how I spoke before and I liked it. I was defiant and a bit rebellious but obedient enough to keep others from breathing down my neck. It was such a happy feeling to have my true self back. "I need to wash up and dress." I said shooing him towards the door.

He didn't move. Even though I tried my best to make him to at least stumble he stood firm. I didn't know what was going through his head but I knew what was going through mine. I wanted him to do something to me, anything but I wanted it simple and sweet. But could he even know me that well?

He did move. But not out. He moved closer to me. I really couldn't move from the excitement I felt. His right hand smoothed my messy hair and he smiled. Then without warning his lips came in contact with mine. It was simple, we were not fighting for power just to have one sweet kiss. I responded immediately and after a moment he pulled away from me.

"I think I already know what the surprise is." He said with a small chuckle. Then he went out the door. For a second my heart stopped but I a squeal of pure joy escaped my lips and soon I was jumping all over the room.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I leaned against the door waiting to hear a cry of frustration. But she surprised me. Instead I heard her squeal in joy. I chuckled and started to walk down the corridor. Was she finally allowing me to be with her? Or was it just her sympathy. She had once allowed me to kiss her before but that was almost a year ago, when she was confused and scared of everything and everyone. Was this just like that time, a confused kiss? I knew it wasn't but that kiss didn't help me recognize her true feelings. I would have to wait until the Lantern Festival for her to clarify all of this. But I was happy that I had been able to steal another kiss from her.

"Mother?" I asked coming into her room. It was bright and she was meeting with Rika and Nako. "Excuse me Rika but Princess Sakura is awake." I announced not bothering to close the door behind me.

"Oh dear!" Rika exclaimed covering her mouth. "I thought she would have woken at midday! That child is so unpredictable. Excuse me Yelen-sama." She bowed and rushed out the door. She closed it lightly.

I chuckled. It was true that Sakura was very unpredictable but all the same I still loved her. I approached my mother and bowed respectfully.

"Good Morning my son. Is seems you have a happy spirit today." She said with a smile. I smiled in return.

"You have no idea." I replied chuckling again. The kiss I stole from Sakura returned to me.

"How is the young princess doing? Are her wounds bleeding?" Rika asked in her professional doctors voice. I turned my smile to her.

"No, I haven;t seen any blood and she is moving easier than before."

"She healed surprisingly quick. Its a miracle." She said rubbing her chin deep in thought.

"Such wonderful news!" My mother said with a clap of her hands. "Well Syaoran," she said putting a hand on my right shoulder. "We were speaking about the up coming festival. Do you remember which one?"

"The Lantern Festival is in two days." I said remembering the question Sakura had asked.

My mother seemed surprised. I never used to be into festivals or anything related to celebrations. Once in the New Year I completely destroyed five attractions because I did not want to be there. I was a monster and that's why I barely go out of the palace during these times.

"Yes, are you attending this year?" She asked expectantly. I nodded and she broke into a smile.

"Wonderful! Please ask Sakura Hime if she wishes to go." She said turning to look out her window.

"She's going. This morning she told me." I said watching my mother turn to me and smile. She was smiling a lot lately.

"Oh this is wonderful. The debut of the Princess and the resurfacing of a Prince. This Lantern Festival looks very promising this year." She said happiness lighting her eyes. I smiled fondly. It has been years since my mother has looked like this. Somehow I missed it.

"With all due respect, your Majesty." Rika said her head bowing a bit. "You have forgotten to asked the Princess to sing at the festival."

"Ah yes, it had slipped my mind. Syaoran please be a dear and ask Sakura." She said. I nodded but at that moment a though struck me.

"What about Melin? Was not she supposed to sing at the festival?" I asked. My mother sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Melin is no longer engaged to you. It was a tradition for the princess engaged to the prince of this country to sing but that is no longer the case. Also her singing skills are...atrocious to say the least."

"But you do not even know if Sakura can sing." I defended. Melin may be a pain but I don't like unfairness.

"Oh, my son that is why I have asked to meet with her." She said waving her hand around. Somehow I really doubted that's what she called Sakura in here for. Sometimes I think if it weren't for me or my sisters my mother would be the most unjust ruler of the century. And I don't say that lightly.

Just then a small knock came from the doors. My mother told the person to come inside. Rika along with Sakura stepped into the room. I stared at Sakura not able to do anything else. She wore another knee length dress that curved around her body in very pleasant places. It was white and the crest of the kingdom was on her chest which looked larger than it had the day before. On her feet were fairy slipper with bells attached to the tip of her ankle. In her hair was a thin band of white that was tied in a bow at the back and the loose laces dropped at her shoulders. She blushed and smiled shyly at me. I felt my own face heat up and turned away.

"You look beautiful." I said my face still turned away. I heard her giggle. When I faced her again her blush was not that of embarrassment but of satisfaction. Her fist was to her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter in vain.

"Thank you, Prince Li." She said with a curtsy. I couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome Sakura Hime to my bedroom and family." My mother said looking amusingly at me. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Sakura curtsied once again in respect to my mother.

"The pleasure is all mine," She whispered gently. "Queen Yelen." My mother shook her head and knelled down in front of Sakura and caressed her cheek.

"None of that dear." Sakura stared at her surprised. "Call me Aunt Yelen."

"B-But..." Sakura said trying to protest but my mother would not have it.

"I was a good friend of Nadeshiko, your mother." She said. Sakura was quite. I thought she was getting ready to cry but she didn't. Her eyes wide with curiosity stared up at my mother in expectation.

"M-My mother? You knew her?" Sakura nearly shouted. She clung to my mother her hands trembling. I was going to tell her to calm down but something told me otherwise.

"Yes I did." My mother replied.

"What was she like?" Sakura asked. Her voice had gotten higher. I couldn't determine if she was scared. "What was her favorite color? What was her favorite thing to do? Please tell me! I remember next to nothing about her so please, Aunt Yelen please tell me something about my mother!" Sakura was near tears this time. My mother whipped them away and put a finger on her trembling lips.

"Your mother loved you very much, Sakura. She was extremely proud of you and your big brother."

"Really?" Sakura asked almost accusingly. My mother only nodded and smiled.

"Yes, really. Me and your mother were best of friends since childhood. Before she passed away she asked me to take care of you until you were old enough to claim your title." She explained calmly.

"My title?" Sakura asked clearly confused.

"Yes bit that is far another time. I called you here to ask you to sing at the Lantern Festival." She said easily changing the topic.

"Sing? But I have only just arrived at the castle. What right do I have to sing at your Festival?"

"My, my aren't you polite. But please sing for us. It is more of an honor to have Nadeshiko's beautiful daughter sing at the Festival."

"My mother could sing?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"Yes she could. Beautifully might I add. Please allow us a demonstration before we allow you to sing at the Festival. I have no doubts that you can do it but my son is a different matter." She said looking at me pointedly. Sakura turned her big emerald eyes to me. I cringed.

"Its for the sake of fairness. Do not make me sound like the bad person, mother." I said doing my best to look away from both pair of eyes.

"See what I mean, Sakura. So please give us a little demonstration." My mother was still making me sound like the evil one. Sometimes I really do wonder about her.

"Alright," Sakura agreed with a small nod. I could still feel her eyes still on me.

"Choose any song from memory that you wish." My mother suggested.

Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought. Then she lifted her head high. Her hands were folded as if in prayer to her chin. She took a deep breath. Then soft words came out of her slender lips. She was signing a lullaby. One that I recognized. My mother sang that to me to sleep until I was about seven years old. How she knew that song was beyond my comprehension. But it was a beautiful song. She breathed in again and continued to sing. Her words flowed out beautiful and free. As it reached my ears I couldn't help but close my eyes. My ears rang in pleasure at the high notes she hit with that small voice of hers. I envisioned myself in my mothers arms as a baby. Once the singing stopped I opened my eyes just in time to see a single tear fall from Sakura's cheek.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" My mother exclaimed giving Sakura a hug and twirling her around in the air. Sakura blushed and smiled sadly.

"Thank you." She whispered. I couldn't smile this time. Something was wrong.

"You will be performing in two days time." My mother announced. She gave her a sheet of paper. " Memorize this song. Later on today you will be practicing with out musicians." Sakura nodded.

I bowed to her. Sakura curtsied. I led her out into the hall. Both Rika and Nako left to do their chores. Sakura smiled up at me. I hold her shoulders sternly. She gave me a look of confusion.

"What significance does that song have to you, Sakura?" I said. She seemed surprised. Then shook her head putting her hand to the side of her face.

"So you noticed." She said with a little laugh. "When I said I remembered next to nothing about my mother I meant it. The only thing that I can remember is that song. The night before she died she sang it to me."

I stayed silent. I didn't want her to cry. So I hugged her tightly against my chest. She sighed and laughed a bit.

"What are we doing today?" She asked. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Anything you want." I replied. She frowned me and I laughed.

"You know what I want Syaoran, stop acting as if you don't know." She said shoving me a bit. I chuckled and took her delicate waist in my arms. I lowered my head until my lips were mere millimeters from her own.

"Getting feisty I see." I chuckled again and nibbled on er bottom lip lightly. "I like that."

"So do I." She said untangling herself from me. "You still have to wait two more days Syaoran, be patient."

"I am not a patient person." I replied. Sakura giggled and kissed my jaw tempting me.

"Then I will just have to make you one."


End file.
